Lysation Love
by Luna Sealeaf
Summary: A return to the Andromeda. (Last chapter in Lysation Love.)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is the first fic I've ever done on a whim. And probably not the last...  
  
Summary: Harper is sent to a peaceful planet after their message for help is received. Whether he returns or not is up to him.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Luna Sealeaf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Good afternoon Harper," Rommie's holographic self appeared in Harper's quarters, arms crossed and an expression of bemusement on her digital face.  
  
"Good..after...noon?" Rolling over on his bed, Harper's blue eyes, bleary from sleep, opened just enough to glance at the hologram.  
  
"That's correct Harper. You've been asleep almost half the day. Are you feeling alright? I don't detect anything wrong with your systems," Stifling a yawn, Harper raised a hand to deflect her query.  
  
"I'm fine Rommie, just had a little too much to drink last night I guess," Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, preparing to get dressed.  
  
"Glad to hear you're feeling well. Now you might want to get to Command before Dylan sends a drone for you," With that, she disappeared, leaving Harper to debate whether he should just go back to sleep until that bot came to drag him, or if he really ought to just get up. Groaning, he ordered the lights turned on and shuffled through a pile of clothes to find something to wear.  
  
"Mr. Harper. Thank you for joining us," Dylan said, turning as he heard the door to Command open and his engineer walk in. Beka was in the pilot's chair, and simply gave Harper a welcoming smile before turning back to the screen in front of them.  
  
"Rommie said you needed me? Now what's broken—or did you simply want my joyous presence?" Harper asked, walking to the pilot chair and leaning against the arm.  
  
"I assure you that it is the former, not the latter," Rhade's voice called out.  
  
"Ha ha. If I wasn't still so tired I'd see the humor in that—wait, there is none." Harper and Rhade exchanged minor glares while Dylan and Beka rolled their eyes.  
  
"Actually Harper, it's neither of those. We received a message from a planet called..." Dylan's voice fell; he couldn't remember the name of the planet. Luckily, Rommie's face appeared on the main screen, saving Dylan from losing face.  
  
"That planet is called Lysat. It is small, but has a population of 2.3 billion people, all of whom are human."  
  
"How come we've never heard of it before?" Dylan questioned; the name didn't sound familiar, and Dylan knew most of the stable worlds.  
  
"You're probably not familiar with it because it never joined the Commonwealth. Neither has it had much contact with other planets, although it does have recent technology."  
  
"Let me guess: it's in the middle of some huge war and they want us to go and end it for them?" Harper sneered.  
  
"Actually, the message said they just wanted help fixing the Empress's ship. You'd think they could fix it themselves though." Beka replied, frowning slightly as she recalled the odd message.  
  
"It could be a trap of some kind," Telemachus offered, although he hadn't heard the message yet.  
  
"It's possible, but unlikely." Rommie, in avatar form, entered Command as well and walked over to a panel in the front of the room. The map of a planet shown on the screen; it was mostly blue with large continents of connected around it.  
  
"The Lysations are peaceful; they haven't fought in a war since before the Commonwealth formed." Everyone on the ship fell silent, staring at the screen for a moment.  
  
"Well they sound like good folks then. They were polite in their request, which is a nice change I might add; any reason why we shouldn't help?" Dylan turned to face everyone else on the crew. Beka and Harper shrugged almost simultaneously, Rommie didn't look as though it mattered much, and Rhade only nodded.  
  
"Thanks for your definite opinions...alright, plot a course Beka."  
  
"Will do," She replied.  
  
"Looks like you're getting a vacation Mr. Harper," Dylan said, patting Harper's shoulder as he walked by before leaving the deck.  
  
"Whoa! What? Why me?" Harper asked, looking around bewilderedly.  
  
"They were kinda specific in their communication; said they needed a good engineer," Beka answered, grinning at Harper's expression.  
  
"Great, this is gonna be so much fun. I can tell,"  
  
"Oh don't be such a wuss, we're not sending you by yourself," Beka said in a placating voice.  
  
A few hours later-even Beka's superb steering couldn't get them to the isolated planet very quickly-Dylan, Harper, and Trance were sitting in the Maru, making their way to the planet of Lysat.  
  
Harper was busy flying while Dylan and Trance went over the information Rommie had sent them on the culture.  
  
"Oh wow, you'll like this Harper, it says that the Lysations are 'avid water lovers, who have developed multiple water sports'" Trance's tone was one of excitement, but Harper only grunted.  
  
"Well, strangely enough the entire planet is united. They're a monarchy, but there's nothing about protocol and etiquette, so for now, just watch what you say," Although Dylan notified both of them, he seemed to be directing the information towards Harper.  
  
Ignoring his words since they were getting ready to land, Harper did have to admit that the atmosphere was lovely. From their height, they could see the sprawling green hills and the sparkling blue waters not far off.  
  
"Pretty..." Trance said softly, reminding the other two crewmembers of her former purple self. Still, Dylan and Harper had to agree with her; Pretty just about summed up the landscape.  
  
Following directions on where to land, they at last were able to leave the ship, curious to find what their reception would be like. Trance didn't seem too worried, but both Dylan and Harper were a little suspicious.  
  
All of them were pleasantly surprised to find a small group of well dressed people greeting them as they came off the ship. The humans looked, well, human, but their outfits were all bright colors; robes, sashes, tunics, slim dresses. There were about three men and four women, of varying ages, who greeted them. As they all exchanged greetings and welcomes, a bald, fair skinned man nearly Dylan's height approached them. Wearing rich purple robes and dark blue tunic and leggings, he appeared fit but not unfriendly.  
  
"Welcome to Lysat, and thank you very much for responding to our plea," The man bowed and shook Dylan's hand. Looking a little flustered, Dylan assured them it was nothing.  
  
"Thank you for the kind welcome. I'm Captain Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant, this is Trance, our life support officer, and Seamus Harper, our engineer," The man bowed to each as they were introduced, and the others in the groups gave polite nods.  
  
"I am Gorinus, and it is my honor to escort you to the Palace." He bowed again, then turned and started walking. Casting wary looks at each other, the crewmembers followed.  
  
"So, what exactly do you need us to do for you?" Dylan asked tentatively, catching up to Gorinus.  
  
"To my knowledge, we request your help in fixing the Empress's ship. You see, it's very old, created with a lost technology, but it is very beautiful, a precious artifact. We hoped you would be able to assist us in fixing it," Turning to look at Harper, Dylan smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we can do something." Dylan assured him. They continued walking for a while, Trance and Harper admiring the views, until the Palace came into sight. All three almost stopped walking entirely. The Palace appeared to be carved from ice, or at least crystal; it was large, though not overwhelmingly so, and its right wing extended to the beach. The intricacy of the designs were even more graceful than that of the Andromeda's and the sun made it seem to glow from the inside, though the crystal was not see through.  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, couldn't the Palace shatter?" Trance asked Gorinus curiously, echoing Dylan and Harper's thoughts.  
  
"Oh no, you see, it is not made of crystal, it is made of a very common rock found on Lysat. We call it corinth; it's a variety of diamond, at least we believe so,"  
  
As they approached the entrance, the people milling about; some in plain yet fine clothing, others in beautiful outfits, some carrying short swords, all nodded or waved to the group, some even called out to people they knew. To both Harper and Dylan, the dress seemed to resemble that of Ancient Earth civilizations; some sort of cross between Roman togas and Greek tunics, though there were leggings and pants worn by some, and the variety of colors was almost too much for the eye.  
  
Upon entering the brightly lit Palace, an older woman with long dark hair tied in a bun and official looking robes approached the group. She and Gorinus exchanged bows;  
  
"Welcome, all of you. Captain Dylan Hunt, I presume?" She inquired.  
  
"That would be me," Dylan replied, nodding a greeting.  
  
"Thank you in advance for your assistance, Empress Liandra will be most grateful. Would you care to refresh yourselves before meeting with Her Majesty?" The woman asked; Gorinus and the others excused themselves and dispersed into the crowd.  
  
"Yes, thank you, that would be good," Dylan answered for all of them. None were really tired, but they wanted time to talk with each other.  
  
The woman gestured, and two men and a woman appeared out of the crowd.  
  
"Arcus, Noela, and Tirent will be happy to see you to your rooms, as well as to assist you in changing or fetching food or drink. When you are ready, please meet me back here and I shall take you to the throne room." Another bow and the woman disappeared. The three servants smiled cordially, and although Dylan didn't like the idea of them all splitting up, neither did he have any reason to suspect danger. Turning to the other two, who were craning their necks to stare at the stained glass window, domed glass ceilings, and other beautiful architecture, Dylan gave them carefully coded warnings.  
  
"Don't take too long, we don't want to waste our hosts' time." The two nodded, and the servants divided themselves; Arcus asked Dylan to follow him, Noela smiled at Trance in a friendly manner, and Tirent grinned at Harper's look of awe at his surroundings.  
  
With one last look, the three followed the servants in different directions, each hoping that this wasn't too good to be true.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 should be coming soon, though I won't guarantee how long it will be. Please send all reviews/thoughts/comments/ to Runicprincessaol.com, or leave a review at fanfiction.com Hoped you enjoyed it.  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Hebe and Parisindy for the reviews, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope the coming chapters just get better.  
  
Summary: When Dylan and Trance are called back to the Andromeda, Harper is left in the midst of strangers to fulfill their promise.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Luna Sealeaf  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
Authors Note: Forgot to mention in the first chapter that this whole story is AU, although it takes place in season four, I'm not going to bring the 'real' show plot into it.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tirent led Harper up a grand staircase, through hallways filled with people and bright sunshine, and finally to a large, open room. Pointing out the different aspects of the room, Tirent then bowed, asking if there was anything he could do for their guest.  
  
"Uh, no, I think I'm ok..." The flustered engineer said. While he could definitely get used to having people wait on him, it was a little unnerving. Turning back to the doorway, Harper found that Tirent had already left.  
  
"Well, this is interesting." Feeling unsure of what to do, Seamus explored the room. From the bed covers to the window curtains, everything seemed bright, silken, and altogether rich, yet tasteful. At last, having explored every inch of the room that he could, Harper decided he'd better try and find his way back downstairs.  
  
Feeling unusually shy, Harper poked his head out of the room, but there were few people walking outside it. Slowly making his way down the window filled halls, he wished that Dylan hadn't insisted on them leaving their weapons behind. On the bright side, Gorinus' height seemed to be the exception, not the rule, and Harper had noticed that most people were not much taller than he was. It was a nice change; he had to admit.  
  
Trying to appear confident of where he was going, Harper began to walk briskly down the corridor. After following the hall until it curved however, he stopped, eyes widening.  
  
A few feet away from him, arms resting on the open window sill, a woman stared at the ocean just outside the Palace. The wind blew her long, flowing black hair away from her face. In reality, her skin was by no means perfect, but to Harper's glance it appeared flawless. Her perfectly formed face—bangs softened her cheekbones and chin—was expressionless, but her eyes appeared troubled. It was her eyes that had caught Harper's attention the most, more than her beautiful body, for he had never seen a human with violet eyes before.  
  
Harper didn't even realize he was staring until the woman turned, looking over him curiously. Her dress was similar to those worn by all the women; circular metal rings of silver at her shoulders held her long, light blue dress up, and a few strands of the same silver metal were strung throughout her hair. With a polite smile, the woman took a few steps towards Harper.  
  
"Welcome sir; can I help you?" Her voice was soft, with a hint of amusement in it. Gulping and struggling to think of something, anything to say, Harper at last choked out,  
  
"Seamus Zelazny Harper at your service ma'am, er, miss, I mean," Laughing, the woman seemed younger, and Harper wondered if she wasn't older than he was. In fact, as she came closer and out of the sunlight, she appeared more youthful.  
  
"Seamus. That is an unusual name, but a nice one. It is I who am at your service." When he didn't answer, only continued to stare, she laughed again, the sound of her voice jolting Harper awake. The voice was young, though the words formal and polite, and it had a playful hint behind it. Holding out a hand towards him, she smiled and continued speaking, unperturbed by his lack of speech.  
  
"Come, tell me where you are going and I shall help you find your way. Am I right to think you are a little lost?"  
  
"I-I'm meeting with the Empress." Suddenly Harper's mind cleared, and he blushed. "My crewmembers, we came to help fix her ship." As he spoke, the girl's eyes widened, and she took his hand before beginning to walk. She didn't say anything for a few moments, which suited Harper. His thoughts seemed to be muddled together, and her soft hand in his wasn't helping to clear them.  
  
"Then you are from the ship Andromeda?" She asked in a curious tone, glancing at him again. Wishing he could drown in her eyes, and suddenly frightened at the affect this strange woman or girl was having on him, Harper jerked his hand free, then nodded sheepishly at the quick look of hurt that passed over her face. Embarrassed by his rudeness, and calling himself a number of names, Harper hooked his hands in his tool belt and stared at the marbled floors as they continued their way back to the entrance.  
  
Neither said anything more, and Harper felt immensely relieved to find Dylan and Trance, along with the older woman who had met them earlier, waiting for him.  
  
Trance and Dylan smiled in greeting at him, but Harper only managed a weak nod. Trance looked questioningly at his sober face, and Dylan glanced from the pale boy to the young woman who had led him there, eyes now cast to the floor. Their guide, dressed in her stately robes, looked over the girl with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Greetings Princess Semele. Has the Empress requested your presence?" Stifling a gasp, Harper turned to look over her, shocked at the idea that she was a princess. Dylan raised an eyebrow at him, but Harper shook his head quickly, and Dylan let his questions go.  
  
"I would like to be present for the audience, Madame Pyrrha. I trust My Lady Mother has no objections?" Semele replied calmly, eyes still cast at the floor. For a second, her eyes flicked over to Harper, and Trance's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Of course not, you are always welcome. Let us not keep Her Majesty waiting. Are you ready?" Pyrrha said this last to Dylan, who shrugged and said yes.  
  
The Throne room turned out to be not much bigger than the Command deck on Andromeda, though the waiting hall, packed with people who quickly let their small group through, bowing as they passed, was huge.  
  
"Whoa," Harper murmured, staring up at the ceiling, which he could barely make out.  
  
Trance flashed him a smile,  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?" Trance said quietly. Hearing them, Dylan fell back a few steps so he could walk beside the two.  
  
"It reminds me of the Academy in some ways," He said wistfully. Before he could say more, they reached a set of double doors with two guards on either side. Madame Pyrrha spoke a few words and they nodded, smiling in greeting to them, and the large doors opened without a sound.  
  
At first Harper thought there was only silence in the throne room; but two fountains on either side of the doors made a soft trickling noise that raised the hairs on Harper's arms, making him shiver. There was almost no one else in the room, except two men in long robes that spoke softly to a woman seated on a large chair, carved out of the same rock that made the Palace, corinth, which sparkled in the light coming in from the windows. Looking through them, Harper could see only clear, blue-green water, giving the appearance that the building floated on the ocean. Tranquillity was the word that came to mind when Harper sought to describe it.  
  
The Empress herself appeared calm, serene even. She wore a dress similar to Semele's, though it was white, but she also wore a golden wide- sleeved robe like that of the two men she was speaking to. Glancing up, she nodded to Pyrrha, then said something to the men, who bowed and left through a side door near the throne. The three crewmembers followed Madame Pyrrha, though Harper noticed Semele stayed near the entrance doors, and although Harper expected that they would have to kneel on the floor to this austere woman, Pyrrha only gave a slight nod to the Empress, who smiled and gave a polite nod in return.  
  
"Your Majesty, this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant, who has been kind enough to answer our request," Pyrrha spoke, then took a step off to the side, allowing Dylan to stand in front of the Empress. Although her hair was a deep brown, her face was wrinkled, and Harper wondered how old she was; certainly older than Dylan's 'mental' age of forty something, but she, like Semele, gave off the impression of agelessness.  
  
"I am very grateful for your assistance, Captain. I know you have many more important matters to deal with, but the Imperial ship has been with us for ages and it would dishearten us all if it were unable to be repaired."  
  
"We're certainly happy to help, Your Majesty," The Empress raised a hand to silence him, smiling,  
  
"Please, only subjects need call me that. You are a guest, Liandra will do." Caught off guard, Dylan nodded somewhat curtly.  
  
"Very well then, Liandra. I can't promise that we'll be able to fix your ship, but my engineer will do everything he can." As he spoke he gestured to Harper, and Liandra's eyes fixed upon him as she offered another warm smile.  
  
"You shall have everything you require, and you may begin whenever you wish. Now, shall we discuss payment? I assure you that we don't expect you to do this for free," Again, Dylan was caught off guard, and he considered his answer carefully. Lysat seemed to be a strong planet. Maybe this wasn't a good time to ask them to join the Commonwealth, but even just some sort of alliance could come in handy.  
  
"Just your friendship would be welcome," Dylan replied, smiling. Harper glanced at Trance to see what she made of the situation, but she was staring forward at the Empress, a hint of a frown upon her face.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can discuss this more later," Liandra murmured. Looking past them, she caught sight of Semele and her eyes hardened somewhat. Gesturing for her to come forward, she called out,  
  
"Come Semele, you have nothing better to do with your time. Meet our guests," Semele walked to the right side of the Empress' throne, and then bowed, hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"Captain Dylan Hunt, I'd like you to meet my sixth daughter, Princess Semele," Liandra said formally.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess, these are two members of my crew, Trance Gemini-"Trance gave a stiff nod, "And our engineer-"  
  
"Seamus Zelazny Harper," Semele finished in a soft voice, a smile at the corner of her mouth. Dylan stopped, then turned, along with Trance, to stare at Harper. Meeting the questioning look on Dylan's face, Seamus held up his hands in mock defense.  
  
"We met in the hall," He managed to say, before the Empress broke in.  
  
"Semele, since your brothers and sisters are all busy for the time being, I would like you to be the guide and host for our guests. You know Madame Pyrrha has too much to do already. And it will be good training," Liandra's voice was reasonable, but hard. Semele nodded meekly then gave another small bow to the three guests.  
  
"Please just let me know when you are ready to get started," She said the words to Dylan, but her eyes met Harper's, and did not move away.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Dylan's comlink sounded, and Rommie's voice was heard.  
  
"Dylan, we have a situation here. Permission to speak?"  
  
"Excuse me," Dylan said hastily, and the Empress nodded in understanding. Turning away slightly, with Harper and Trance crowding around him, Dylan said softly,  
  
"Go ahead Rommie. What is it?"  
  
"Captain, we are being attacked by several unidentified ships. They appear to be Nietzschean in origin, but I cannot tell what pride they are from. They have not responded to our hails," A stream of static ran through the comlink, and Dylan sighed, giving a grim smile to the others.  
  
"It's never easy..."  
  
"Captain, Beka has taken the Maru to pick you up, Rhade is in command. Can you return?" The situation must have been unusual at the least for Beka to want Dylan back on board. Trance and Harper looked at their captain nervously.  
  
"Boss, they sound like they're in trouble," Harper pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing Beka and Rhade can't handle," Trance said, surprising the other two somewhat.  
  
"Still, we should at least see what's up," Dylan replied. Turning to the Empress, he gave a slight bow.  
  
"I'm afraid I shall have to withdraw for awhile to take care of a problem. I promise you we'll fix your ship as soon as we can come back."  
  
"I am sorry you must go, and I hope your situation is resolved quickly and safely." A thought came to Dylan's mind and suddenly he turned to Harper.  
  
"You don't need me and Trance to help fix the ship, right Harper?" Dylan asked quietly.  
  
"Well no..." Harper said uncertainly, not liking where Dylan was going with his statement.  
  
"You think you can handle staying here by yourself for awhile? It shouldn't take long to clear this up," Dylan said in an assuring voice.  
  
"Dylan, are you sure that is wise?" Trance asked sharply. Turning to face her, Dylan looked curious.  
  
"Is there something I should know Trance? Do these people mean to harm us?" Trance looked disgruntled, but at last sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, they mean us no harm," She replied.  
  
Harper stuttered a protest, but Dylan clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You still have your communication device, if you need help all you have to do is call us. We'll be back as quickly as we can." He turned back to the Empress and informed her that their engineer was willing to stay and get started on the ship. Liandra beamed, again stating their gratefulness to the Captain.  
  
"You won't regret it, I promise you," She said, standing and resting a hand on Semele's arm.  
  
"I'm sure we won't," Dylan agreed, also smiling.  
  
Trance sighed, gazing at Harper sadly, but he did not see her expression.  
  
His eyes were again locked with Semele's.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
There; all done, for now. I can't promise another quick update, since school's going to be hectic this week, but I'll do my best. (By the way, yes, I did take Pyrrha (Peer-ah) and Semele (Sem-uh-lee) from the Greek names, but I liked them, so I figured I might as well use them.  
  
On a different note, I know the title is stupid. Trust me, I shudder each time I look at it. However I am terrible at titles for my stories, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I am,  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A problem with the Andromeda and a surfing lesson...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you again, Hebe and Parisindy for you kind reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry to disappoint MadDragon, but this isn't a Harper/Trance fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the Andromeda, Dylan, Rhade, Beka, Trance, and Rommie stood in Command. Trance and Dylan were being informed of the Nietzschean attack.  
  
"Explain to me again why we entered slipstream the moment we got on board?" Dylan asked, hands pressed to his closed eyes as though to ward off an impending headache. The crew members, Trance excluded, all exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"They were about to fire a PSP missile at us Captain." Rommie finally informed him.  
  
"And how should we have known that you'd left Harper behind? Why did you leave him alone in the first place?" Beka pointed out, arms crossed over her chest defiantly.  
  
"He's perfectly safe Beka." Trance offered quietly, although she hadn't been happy at their speedy departure either.  
  
"Ok, first we have to figure out who's shooting at us, why, and how to make them stop. Once that's settled, we go back and get Harper, or wait until he's finished with the ship. For now, like Trance said, he's perfectly safe."  
  
"Aye Captain," Rommie replied, the others nodding in agreement.  
  
Capital of the Empire of Lysat, Two Days Later  
  
The bright sun was shining fiercely; the silver and gold of the ship reflecting the light almost painfully into Harper's eyes. Squinting, he climbed down the ladder he'd been perched on precariously. Despite the hard work it took to repair the vast ship, which was at least three times the size of the Eureka Maru, although infinitely more beautiful, he had to admit that the scenery was every bit as good as that of Infinity Atoll, making his stay altogether pleastant.  
  
"Are you certain that you don't want any help?" A cool, perfectly polite, voice called from behind him. Turning, despite the fact that he already knew who it was, Harper grinned at Semele, who stood at the gate leading to the dock.  
  
"I got everything under control, don't worry," So saying, he picked up his box of tools, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and made his way to another of the ship's engines. Settling down on his back, Harper was preparing to rewire it when the Princess' shadow fell over him.  
  
"You look tired. Would you like to take a break?" Sighing in something close to exasperation, Harper sat up and turned to face the girl. Seamus had never before complained about a beautiful woman paying too much attention to him, but Semele's stiff politeness was getting a little annoying. It would have been different if he thought that she actually wanted to be there, but he wasn't stupid enough to think she was hanging around for any reason of her own choosing.  
  
"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to be accommodating and all, but your ship would get fixed a lot faster if you just let me do my work." His tone had been harsher than he'd meant to make it; he blamed the heat; but Semele only stared at him with that stone-like expression of hers.  
  
"Are you sure? I was just going to go sailing for a little while, I thought you might like to join me. But of course, I'm sure you wish to finish quickly so you may leave," Semele offered a smile, violet eyes sparkling, and then turned to walk away. However, whether she had known it or not, Semele had said the magic words.  
  
"On second thought, all work and no play makes the Harper a dull engineer," He offered, the thought of the cool ocean causing him to rethink the idea of a break, and he stood up. Glancing over her shoulder, Semele smiled genuinely for the first time that he'd been there, and waited for him to catch up to her.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind; no one who visits Lysat should miss seeing the ocean." She continued walking, the small diamonds woven into her white sleeveless dress caught the sun and resembled miniature suns as Harper made his way to her side.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any surf boards, do you?" He asked, not really expecting the answer to be positive. To his surprise, Semele paused in her walk and asked excitedly;  
  
"You mean the kind you ride the waves with?"  
  
"Yeah, that kind," Harper replied eagerly; and to his joy, Semele nodded.  
  
"We received one as a gift, an oddity it was called, and although we eventually learned what it was for, no one has learned how to use it." She quickened her pace and Harper followed, still stunned that his request would be fulfilled. Leading him towards a storage area just inside the Palace, Semele added wistfully,  
  
"When I was younger I tried to use it, thinking I'd please my betrothed, but I was no good," Harper was too happy at the thought of surfing to comment on her statement, or on the strange look that passed over her face as she said it.  
  
"Dylan, I think I may have found something on our Nietzschean friends, although Rhade doesn't recognize the name of the Pride," Rommie's hologram appeared in front of Dylan, who sat in his quarters. Looking at her with interest, he gestured for her to continue.  
  
"The Nietzscheans who attacked us are part of a Pride recently destroyed, or so it was assumed. They've now taken to pirating,"  
  
"How'd they get a point singularity projector though?" Dylan asked in disbelief. "And why'd they attack us when we're obviously stronger than they are?" Mentally he added, 'Not that our running away so quickly would help to support that fact.' Rommie only shrugged; a habit she'd picked up from her more human-like avatar.  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine Dylan, however it seems likely that they would have moved on by now," Dylan sighed, wishing that for once things could simply have gone smoothly.  
  
"Well, we'd better return to Lysat then. By the way Rommie, do you know if they have any type of military?" He waited patiently as Rommie went through her records.  
  
"According to the last piece of information collected about it, they did have an extensive military. However it was largely used as a precaution; the only report of it ever actually being deployed was as a relief force due to an earthquake-"Before Rommie could continue, her hologram flickered, her voice becoming distorted.  
  
"Rommie, what's wrong?" Dylan asked as the lights in his room also flickered.  
  
"Dylan, Beka is on Command, she-"The hologram disappeared completely, and Dylan, looking worried, hurried out into the hallway, headed for the Command Deck.  
  
Meanwhile, laughing and getting soaked by the spray, hands raised to ward off the glare of the sun, Seamus and Semele sailed out into the water. The Princess' sailboat was rather simple, almost primitive, but well made and beautifully painted with all shades of greens and blues, trimmed in gold. The purple in her eyes disappeared against the backdrop of the waters, matching the color of the sea they sailed upon. Beside the two of them, a large ungainly surf board lay on the floor of the sailboat.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Semele asked over the sound of the waves crashing off the nearby shore.  
  
"Watch and learn baby," Harper answered gleefully, the sight of her face lighting up at his less than respectful reference to her making him feel more at ease.  
  
"Uh, one thing first though; are there any dangerous fish-or whatever you have here-that I should know about?"  
  
"No, there's nothing dangerous around in water this shallow," Semele replied as he began picking up the surf board.  
  
"Good," With that, Seamus jumped into the cool water, thinking to himself: 'Ah...heaven.' He then began positioning the board, trying to explain what he was doing to Semele, but she only watched him with an expression of excitement. Although it was not very windy out, the waves were big enough that Harper fell a few times before he managed to get his balance right. No longer right next to him, Semele's friendly laughter could still be heard though they weren't close enough to see each other's faces. After his third fall, Harper laughed with her. He didn't know what it was, but the very air seemed to lighten his mood, more than alcohol could, and without the headache. The faint scent, which he couldn't name, intoxicated him, as Weisbrau never had been able to. It gave him a dreamlike feeling of dulled thinking, even as his senses seemed to sharpen, taking in the details around him greater than when he'd been on the Andromeda or other planets.  
  
Finally Harper got his positioning right and began his favorite pastime, other than tinkering around with the Andromeda, of course. Semele sailed a little closer, her joyful laughter and words of encouragement barely reaching Seamus' ears. When at last he remembered his audience, he got off the board and swam back to the boat.  
  
"That was amazing, Harper," She said his name shyly, her expression one of open admiration.  
  
"Please call me Seamus." He climbed into the boat, clothes drenched, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Do you think you could teach me how to surf, Seamus?" She asked, looking at the surf board with longing.  
  
"Of course I can. It's easy. Besides, someone on this planet should know how to use it,"  
  
As he began explaining the basics to her, the wind began to pick up, the waves becoming larger. This went unnoticed by the both of them until a particularly large wave knocked the entire boat over. When they reached the surface, Harper having managed to hold onto the board so they both could use it to hold themselves out of the water, they exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"I suppose we ought to get your boat and save the lessons for some other time Emily," Harper said as he looked up at the darkening sky. Ignoring his words, Semele asked curiously,  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's just, there's an Earth name, that's where I'm from, that sounds just like yours, without the S." Looking sheepish as they began swimming towards the wayward boat, he added,  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just assumed you wouldn't mind a nickname,"  
  
"No, I like it. No one's ever called me anything other than my name before." They smiled briefly at each other, than continued towards the boat.  
  
Despite the clouds gathering, in the back of his mind Harper couldn't help but mutter, 'Feel free to take your time Dylan...'  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short, but it was either this or nothing at all. Hope it was at least enjoyable to read. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: New friends are made by all.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Dylan, they've found us," Beka said as the Andromeda shuddered from the impact of a missile. Dylan had quickly run to command; going to his station as he answered Beka.  
  
"Enter slipstream, get us out of here," He ordered tersely. Today was not going well in his view and he found himself wishing that for once he could just go lie down in his quarters.  
  
"Brace for slip—hang on; they're hailing us!" Beka said in disbelief. The firing had stopped and Dylan exchanged a wary glance with Beka.  
  
"Shall I put them through Captain?" Andromeda's AI asked onscreen. Dylan gestured to do so; more than a little confused, and almost instantly Rommie's face was replaced by a pale, round faced man with a grim expression.  
  
"Greetings sir; I assume I am talking to the Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant?" The man asked. 'Well, got to admit everyone's polite around here' Dylan thought to himself ironically.  
  
"I'm Captain Hunt. May I ask why your ships attacked us unprovoked?" To his credit, the man onscreen looked uncomfortable and seemed genuinely apologetic.  
  
"Forgive my officers Captain, the Nietzscheans are newly in our employment, and you are the first Outsider ship to enter this sector in many, many years."  
  
"I don't understand, are you from Lysat?" Dylan asked as Rommie, who stood beside him scanned her files for information on other planets nearby. Laughing, the man shook his head.  
  
"Indeed, we are not. I am Lord Philammon of the Kingdom of Planet Geitha, and as a precaution it is necessary to fire upon any unidentified ship that enters the border of our planet."  
  
"Dylan, my records contain little information about the planet's history, however they show that Geitha is known for its powerful military and totalitarian state." This was said by Rommie, and wasn't heard by Philammon.  
  
"In other words, not someone we want as an enemy," Beka pointed out.  
  
"But do we want them as a friend?" Again, this was spoken so only those on the deck could hear. No sooner had Dylan uttered them then Trance and Rhade entered Command.  
  
"Captain, I would again like to sincerely apologize for our actions. If you require assistance in repairing your ship, we would be more than happy to offer our help," Lord Philammon stated.  
  
"Offering to fix the damage they caused. How thoughtful," Rhade remarked.  
  
"Yeah well, with our engineer on Lysat, we can't really be picky, can we?" Dylan said as he moved to the center of the room, facing Lord Philammon.  
  
"Forgive me for over hearing Captain, but is your engineer, by chance, helping her Esteemed Majesty Empress Liandra with her Imperial ship?" Lord Philammon peered into the screen, as though carefully watching Dylan to see how his face.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he is. Why do you ask?" Dylan remained cautious of the man; it wasn't smart to trust someone who only minutes ago had been firing at you.  
  
"Oh, just a matter of personal interest I suppose. You see, Lysat is our ally and only neighbor. In fact, my bride, and Geitha's future Queen, resides there."  
  
"How nice," Trance said, loud enough that the others turned to glance at her and wonder what she had meant by her words.  
  
"You're engaged to the Empress?" Dylan asked curiously, for indeed, Philammon did not appear to be much younger than her.  
  
"No no, I'm am betrothed to one her daughters, the Princess Semele." Surprised, Dylan hid his startled feelings well, and simply nodded.  
  
"I think we'd like to accept your offer of help," Dylan stated. Beka sighed, wishing they could hurry back to Lysat; she didn't like the idea of Harper being left alone on a strange planet for so long. Unseen by the others, Trance's eyes closed as though in pain at Dylan's words.  
  
Capital of the Empire of Lysat  
  
Having made their way to the beach, drenched and laughing at their excursion, Harper collapsed onto the sand, arms crossed beneath his head. Sitting beside him, arms clasped around her legs, Semele asked in a curious tone of voice.  
  
"Shouldn't you continue working on my Mother's ship?" Opening one eye to look at her, Harper otherwise didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Is that an order Your Highness?" Shrugging, Semele lay down next to him, observing the sky, which was quickly turning gray.  
  
"There is no rush," Semele answered at last. A mist began to form and the wet dew-like drops settled on Harper's face, his eyes closing.  
  
"Glad to hear it," He mumbled, then fell quiet again. Not wishing to disturb the silence, Semele rolled onto her side and studied the engineer. She had fully intended to get up and return to the Palace after a few minutes—the Empress would worry otherwise—but before she knew it, she too had fallen asleep, the thick fog falling upon the two like a blanket.  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness?" An embarrassed clearing of the throat woke Semele up. Lifting her head and rolling over, she stared sleepily up at the guard who shifted nervously on the sand in front of her. Suddenly aware of her soaked dress and sand covered form, Semele still managed to look dignified as she stood up and addressed the guard. Glancing down at Harper, she gently nudged him with a foot, saying to the guard,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh..." The man glanced at Harper, who was slowly waking up, uncertainly. "The Empress requests your presence in her chambers."  
  
"Very well, I shall join her shortly. You may go," The man bowed quickly and turned to leave. Standing, Harper looked around in confusion, yawning.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Seamus, thank you," She said to him softly. Offering a swift smile she then turned and walked quickly back to the Palace.  
  
"Uh...sure." Harper rubbed his eyes, stared at Semele's retreating form for a moment, before heading back to the ship.  
  
"Your Majesty," Semele kneeled in front of her mother for a full ten seconds; her hair cleaned and clad in a fresh dress. Liandra stared down at the girl in consternation, at last tapping her daughter's shoulder impatiently.  
  
"Explain to me why you missed your correspondence with My Lord," She inquired sharply, dark eyes glaring at Semele.  
  
"It was not intentional. I was merely helping the engineer, as you ordered me, and I lost track of time." Her words were carefully spoken, but her eyes did not raise to meet Liandra's.  
  
"Do not lie to me girl; you have not replied to his calls in weeks. He grows suspicious that you shall refuse the engagement. Does Lysat's peace mean nothing to you?" Liandra's words were sharp and spoken harshly. When she finished, Semele was still for a few moments; at last standing, fists clenched, she glared down at her mother, every bit as regal in bearing as the Empress.  
  
"Lysat means everything to me," She replied vehemently. Liandra's eyes narrowed, but Semele continued without giving her a chance to speak.  
  
"All my life, you have told me, as well as my brothers and sisters, how our lives are given to the people and the land. Our choices are not our own; and I understand that. But I'm no longer sure that this marriage is what's best for Lysat, or for Geitha, for that matter."  
  
"Foolish child!" Liandra stood as well; a full two inches taller than her daughter, she was an intimidating figure, but Semele still glared at her.  
  
"The only reason Lysat maintains it's independence, as well as it's peace and prosperity, is because of Geitha's generous trade. They are a larger population than us, they have more weapons, despite our impressive military. One silly girl's heart is of no importance compared to the billions of lives it saves,"  
  
"But why me? Philammon does not love me; my sisters are all equal to my beauty or more so. Why should he care which one he makes his 'Queen'?" Semele asked in frustration, making her way to a window at the side of the room. The sky was beginning to clear and Semele had a perfect view of the ship's holding. Despite her somber expression, light came back to her eyes as she saw Seamus again moving around outside the ship, tools spread out on the ground around him. Following her, and saying in a softer, though still cold, voice, Liandra rested a hand on Semele's shoulder.  
  
"He chose you many years ago Semele; our choice as to which Princess marries the King of Geitha was not part of the bargain our ancestors made. You have a duty; it is not the place of Royalty to seek their own happiness when their people's future is in jeopardy," Nodding slightly, Semele couldn't help her eyes filling with tears, though she remained composed. Following her gaze, Liandra glanced at her daughter's taught posture and frowned to herself. Tightening her grip on Semele's shoulder to the point where the girl gave a small gasp of pain, Liandra leaned forward and whispered,  
  
"Remember child, your heart, your life, is not your own. It belongs to Lysat; and to me." A shudder ran through Semele's frame; turning, she hurried out of the room, blinking away the rebellious tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"Harper, are you there?" Wiping his hands on his pants before answering, Harper picked up his communicator from his tool belt and said jauntily.  
  
"I'm here boss; how's it going up there? You guys blow those Nietzscheans outta the sky...er...space?" Grinning to himself, Harper could almost hear Dylan roll his eyes.  
  
"Actually, it apparently was a mistake. They kindly have helped fix up the Andromeda and are even escorting the Maru back to Lysat."  
  
"What?" Harper asked, grin gone, confusion taking its place.  
  
"It's a long story...anyway, are you almost done fixing the ship?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of." Harper said; in truth he wasn't sure how close he was to being done. It depended on whether the Lysations simply wanted the ship to fly or if they wanted it to work at its full capacity.  
  
"Well hurry up and fix it. We'll be there in a day or so. Hunt out"  
  
"Yes sir." Harper mumbled to himself, giving a mock salute as though Dylan was in front of him.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked curiously. Startled, Harper blushed slightly as he turned to face Semele.  
  
"Uh, just Dy-er, the captain. He'll be here shortly to pick me up. Don't worry though, I'll have this ship up and flying in no time." He smiled, self-consciously aware of the fact that his clothes were still covered in sand, his hair even more messier than usual, while she looked perfect; every hair carefully twisted into a complicated knot, strands of sapphires and amethysts strewn through the braids. Her dress was crisp and hugged her form in some places, but was loose in others.  
  
"Good; I'm afraid I lied when I said there was no rush." Harper sighed mentally as he recognized the statue-like expression that was back on Semele, no; the Princess' face.  
  
"How much time are we talking here?" He asked, trying to calculate how long it would take to fix the ship completely.  
  
"My betrothed does not come for me for at least a few days. And the wedding celebrations shall last for at least a week before we must leave." Seeing his confused face, she added, "It is tradition for the newly married King and Queen of Geitha to arrive in the Imperial ship."  
  
"I see. That's, that's...interesting," For some reason he felt disappointed, though that was a foolish feeling. What was wrong with him? Giving a slight nod, he turned back to his work. To his surprise, Semele did not leave.  
  
"Seamus, are you...are you married?" Her voice had changed back to the normal tone she'd used when they were out on the sea. Again turning to look at her, Harper noticed that her hands were clutched tightly in front of her, and her face was pale.  
  
"Nah, I've never been married. Never even met a girl who liked me back," He gave a grin to try and lighten her mood, but she only gave a slight nod. Turning her head to peer out to sea, causing the long silver earrings she wore to sparkle in the dull light, her voice was steady, but quiet.  
  
"Can you keep a secret, Seamus?" Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, fiddling with the tool in his hands. All of his instincts told him to promptly say 'no' before she told him some political piece of information that would come back to haunt him. However what came out of his mouth ignored the rest of his brain.  
  
"Sure, if you want me to." Was his reply, his eyes fixed on her rigid form.  
  
"I don't want to be married. Especially not to whom I must wed." Again she turned to face him, a wan smile on her face that did not meet her eyes.  
  
"Still, it is a small price to pay for the well being of others, is it not?" Not knowing what to say, Harper simply nodded. Suppose the Nietzscheans had agreed to leave Earth if a person were forced to marry one of their own? Not that that was ever going to happen, but still, in the same situation, Harper couldn't justify refusing such an offer. Yet he felt bad for her, and wished he could have helped in some way.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Semele gave him a small smile. Walking towards him, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. Sure he was turning beet red, Harper tried to stutter some response, but she spoke before he could.  
  
"That's a thank you for the lovely afternoon. Now come, you've been working all day. Won't you retire and have supper? We shall eat privately so you won't be bothered by the throngs of people who will no doubt have many questions for you." Still stunned, Harper at last managed to swallow and nod, sure that she must think him dumb or simple in the head.  
  
"This way, I already sent for food." She said, slipping her hand into his and leading him back to the Palace. Much the same way she had grasped his hand when they had first met.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry this took so long and is so short; school's been driving me crazy. I'll try to have the next chapter up as quickly as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Some stories must be told for the sake of those who tell them rather than for those who hear them."  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other  
fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Semele's chambers reflected the general atmosphere of Lysat; elegant, bright, and altogether beautiful. A small table had been set up on the balcony of her room, plates of simple foods arranged on the silk tablecloth. Seamus still felt too nervous to say anything, but he didn't have to; Semele led him to the table and sat down.  
  
"What do you think of Lysat?" She asked curiously to break the silence. Taking a sip of his drink, which turned out to be a fruity wine, Seamus considered his answer.  
  
"I guess it reminds me of the stories of Old Earth. It's very nice, and..." He shrugged, staring at his plate, but Semele wouldn't let him reframe from answering.  
  
"And what?" Her voice was persistent enough that Harper looked up before answering.  
  
"Well, it's a little confusing. I mean, there are some things that are really advanced, but other parts of your world seem almost primitive," Afraid she would be offended, he fiddled with a utensil set near his plate.  
  
"Oh, but it's supposed to be that way. You see, although a few creatures lived here long before the Commonwealth was formed, the planet was virtually uninhabited by sentient beings. Until, that is, a small number of humans from Earth arrived. Their goal was to create a form of...what is the word?" She tapped her hands on the table impatiently, trying to think of how to describe it.  
  
"Paradise?" Harper offered.  
  
"Yes, that's it, a form of paradise, uh, a utopia. The humans fell in love with the beauty of this planet, which was so like their own without the destruction caused by their species. Their texts show how deeply they came to love this world. They vowed that they would not spoil nature here as they had done on their home world. So they kept only a few technologies, including weaponry, since one must be able to defend one's peace. The architecture of the buildings also was given careful thought and planning; they wanted comfort, but neither did they want to intrude or distract from the surroundings"  
  
"Yeah, the styles are nice... I'm surprised it didn't catch on in other places," He commented, looking around her room. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, the structures he'd seen were gorgeous, even better than the Andromeda. Of course, she was built to be a warship, not a palace.  
  
"Well you see, not many people find their way to this sector of space; it's rather isolated, even by slipstream. And who would want to leave Lysat, even to try and spread its gifts? Things were perfect, until Geitha was founded," She sighed, and didn't elaborate. Trying a bite of the food, Harper found that it was good, with a variety of spices.  
  
"What's wrong with Geitha?" He asked finally, bringing Semele out of her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing; except that it's the complete opposite of Lysat. The planet was never meant to be settled by humans; it is only possible to breathe on the planet because oxygen was pumped into it. The government, ruled by Lord Philammon, does not serve anyone but themselves. There is no equality, no desire for peace." She scowled as she explained to him, stabbing her food with her fork angrily.  
  
"And yet they have more people than us, and a stronger military. Hundreds of years ago they signed a bargain with Lysat. The ruler of Geitha would have anyone he chose as his wife, usually a princess of course, and in return Geitha would leave Lysat alone. As long, of course, the traders of Geitha were free to trade to their own advantage, with privileges not shared by our own people. And that is not even the worst part." Her voice dropped and she slouched in her chair.  
  
"The worst," She continued, "is that as Queen of Geitha one doesn't even have the ability to try and make changes. The title is false, for the chosen girl is a hostage against the good behavior of Lysat, not a bargaining tool in a peace treaty." Strangely, to Harper, neither sounded preferable, but then he hadn't grown up with royalty.  
  
"That sucks." He admitted, taking another bite of his food. Looking back up, Semele straightened in her seat and a smile returned to her face.  
  
"Forgive me for that long speech, I didn't mean to bore you."  
  
"You didn't. I just wish, I mean..." He fell silent again, not sure what he was trying to say.  
  
"I know." Semele said instead, then smiled at him, and they continued their meal.  
  
)(  
  
"Finally!" Beka exclaimed as the Maru landed. Only Rhade and Rommie had stayed behind; Trance, Dylan, and Beka had returned with Philammon's ships to Lysat. Although Beka was only concerned about getting Harper and then leaving, Dylan still hoped that some sort of agreement could be forged with either Lysat or Geitha. However, he wanted to understand the situation between the two planets better before he put forth any offers.  
  
"Dylan," Trance said tentatively.  
  
"And the great doomsayer speaks again," Beka said sarcastically, turning in her seat to grin at Trance. From the time they had left the Andromeda, Trance had kept making her doubts about the whole situation known. Dylan sighed as well, and spoke before Trance could continue.  
  
"Look, I know you don't think this is a good idea, but we have to give these people a chance. Stable planets are very rare, in case you've forgotten. They may even have some weapon we could use against the magog."  
  
"I understand Dylan. But I still think we should leave as soon as possible. This is not our affair."  
  
"Interesting choice of words there Trance." Beka said, eyeing her. Before Trance could reply the three were interrupted by the welcomes of both Philammon and a representative of Liandra.  
  
Even Beka was impressed by the quiet beauty of the land. 'As planets go, I guess this isn't too bad.' She thought to herself as they walked to the capital, staring out into the blue green sea.  
  
"I'll bet Harper's having the time of his life here," She said, grinning at Dylan, who smiled back. From behind them, Trance's voice said under her breath,  
  
"Or he's getting into irrevocable trouble." However the other two either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her words.  
  
This time, the Empress waited for them in the Palace. First she formally greeted the leader of Geitha and the dignitaries accompanying him; then she turned her attention to Dylan.  
  
"Welcome back Captain. I do hope you shall be able to stay for a little longer this time. The festivities of the next few weeks will be most enjoyable, I assure you." Liandra offered a warm smile to Dylan before bowing slightly in greeting to Beka and Trance.  
  
"We'll see how our schedule is; but a small vacation would be nice. How's your ship coming?" Dylan inquired.  
  
"Quite well. We are most impressed with your engineer; our mechanics have learned very much from him." A woman, Dylan recognized her as Madame Pyrrha, stepped forward and said something quietly to the Empress.  
  
"Very well then. I'm afraid I must take my leave of you Captain. However, I invite you and your crew to a ball to be held this evening, for the people of Geitha. I do hope you'll join us, we'd be honored to have you."  
  
"I'm sure it will be a pleasant evening." Was all Dylan could think to say before the Empress and her ensemble continued greeting the newcomers. Ignoring the servants who had appeared to direct them to their rooms, Dylan turned to Beka and Trance.  
  
"I think it's time we found Harper."  
  
"Way ahead of you boss," walking towards them, a smile on his face, Harper gave a wave to his friends. Behind him walked Semele. A small smile was on her face, but she didn't add to Harper's greeting.  
  
"I hope you've been enjoying yourself, you've got a load of work back on Andromeda." Beka informed him as she glanced at the young woman, the beautiful young woman, who stood next to him.  
  
"Ha ha. Nice to see you too Beka."  
  
"Your Highness, it's good to see you again," Dylan said pointedly to Semele.  
  
"And you, Captain." Semele replied coolly. Not wanting her to go, Harper quickly introduced Semelr to Beka and to Trance. It was obvious that Semele would be called to greet the men from Geitha if she wasn't preoccupied, so Harper made no move to exclude her from their conversation.  
  
"I have never met an Outsider quite like you before," Semele said politely when Trance was introduced to her. Ignoring the outstretched hand that was offered, Trance's reply was quiet.  
  
"You probably never will in the future, either," Semele's polite smile didn't waver, but her eyes showed confusion.  
  
"Ah, would you excuse us Princess, I need to talk with my engineer." Exchanging sorrowful looks with Harper, Semele bowed to them and walked back to her room. Harper watched her go wistfully.  
  
"You two seem to have gotten close," Dylan remarked, arms crossed as he stared down at Harper.  
  
"What? She's a nice girl, we have a lot in common," He said defensively.  
  
"Sure you do." Beka said laughing. "Harper, you are hopeless."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"People, people, let's focus, please?" Dylan interjected. "Now, are you about done fixing the ship?" Reluctantly, Harper nodded a 'yes' to Dylan's question.  
  
"Good. In that case, we can attend their party and leave by tomorrow." Beka made a face at Dylan's proposal.  
  
"Do we have to? I'm not the ball-type of girl, Dylan,"  
  
"Come on, I bet you'd look great in a gown," He smiled at her playfully and Beka only smiled in a why-do-I-put-up-with-you sort of way.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harper asked anxiously, his face pale.  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible. Is there any reason why we should stay longer?" Dylan was planning to talk about the agreements with the Empress and Lord Philammon at the ball, but he wasn't opposed to staying a few more days.  
  
"Uh no, I guess not." Harper said finally. "I'd better go and make sure the ship's working right." He said quickly, then turned and jogged out of sight. Frowning, Beka watched him disappear among the crowd of people.  
  
"Well that wasn't suspicious," She remarked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Something tells me he's not quite ready to leave." Dylan agreed.  
  
)(  
  
If Harper had thought the throne room or Semele's quarters were impressive, then the ball room only served to further confirm the skill of the Lysation artisans.  
  
Windows lined the entire room, which must have been half a mile in circumference, and the domed ceiling was one clear window, giving a perfect view of the stars and two bright moons. Hundreds of people, all dressed in exquisite outfits, danced, talked, and ate. Music, both musicians and a small choir, performed song after song, each one very different but all beautiful. The dances varied as well, some incorporating large groups, others just pairs of people.  
  
Someone lightly tapped his shoulder, and Harper turned around. His jaw dropped for the second time that evening. A blushing Semele stood in front of him, smiling with amusement at his expression.  
  
Her gown was a deep violet; and if Harper had been a history buff, he might have thought it resembled the ancient gowns found on Earth during its eighteenth century, old calendar. The sleeves were three quarters, fuller at her elbows; the neckline was squared and edged in a dark blue. The gown came to a point at her waist, but the skirt was full. The color brought out the purple in her eyes, amethysts and sapphires in her hair and on her gown also reflected their color. A small silver tiara rested on her head amidst her black curls, and altogether she was the most beautiful woman Harper had seen in a long time, if ever.  
  
Not that Harper wasn't feeling a little vain himself. He'd graciously been lent a white long sleeved shirt with light blue embroidery, and matching pants, both of which fitted him perfectly and even managed to give him a slightly regal look. Even Beka had whistled when she'd seen him and admitted that he cleaned up ok.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Semele's voice brought Harper back to the present, but before he could answer her, a large, deep voice exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, my lovely Princess! Come, let me admire you!" Semele and Harper turned to see Lord Philammon, dressed in military regalia, complete with gold metals, held out a hand to her. Under black eyelashes, Semele's eyes flickered to Harper before reluctantly placing her hand in Philammon's. Beaming, he then turned and led her out towards the raised platform where the Empress and other high ranking nobles sat.  
  
Harper glared at the retreating back of Philammon and his fists clenched slightly.  
  
"Well, this is fun," Dylan remarked dryly. He and Beka moved to either side of Harper. Trance had decided to stay in her guest room, but both Dylan and Beka had accepted offers of clothing suitable for the event. Dylan had to compromise with just a shirt though; none of the pants were long enough for him. Even Beka looked good in her chosen gown, which was black, long, and close fitting. She had denied any 'doo-dads' for her hair, instead having grown it out a little to tie back in a bun.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't surrounded by so much happiness in ages. It's weird." Beka said, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the smiling, laughing, and dancing crowd. Harper didn't answer, still glaring at Philammon across the room, who after talking to Liandra, his hand still grasping Semele's, now led her back to the floor for the next dance. Sensing Harper's dower mood, but figuring some pretty girl had simply turned down Harper's oh-so-charming attentions, Dylan and Beka exchanged glances over the engineer's head.  
  
"Well, might as well try and enjoy myself." With that, Beka went off into the crowd.  
  
"Yeah...me too." Dylan added. When Harper still didn't answer, Dylan shrugged to himself and joined a group of various women he'd promised dances to.  
  
Making his way to the wall, Harper's eyes remained glued on the dancing figures of Philammon and Semele. The bright, cheery music was getting on his nerves, almost as much as the sight of Semele smiling up at Philammon. He held her tightly as they spun, increasing Harper's annoyance. Then he shook his head. Who was he kidding? He didn't even know how to dance. Semele might claim that she didn't want to marry Philammon, but she certainly looked happy with him. And no wonder; the man was obviously rich and powerful. Not to mention tall, he thought to himself remorsefully.  
  
At last the dance ended. Tame clapping began for the musicians, and then escalated into cheers when Philammon grinned at the crowd, leaned forward and kissed Semele. It was too much for him; Harper stalked off, leaving the ball to wander around outside.  
  
Sulking while at the same time mad at himself for being so stupid as to sulk, Harper gave little attention to where he was going. A small building attracted his attention and he went to sit on the steps outside it, surrounded by shadows. He sat there for some time, head resting in his hands as he wondered what was wrong with him. He'd never gotten so upset over a girl before. A movement in the darkness interrupted his ponderings however, and he called out tentatively.  
  
"Someone there?"  
  
"Seamus?" Came the incredulous answer. Standing, Harper walked towards the figure, which in turn pulled down the hood of a cloak; staring at him with shock written on her face was Semele. No longer in her royal finery, she wore simple brown leggings and a plain green tunic. Her hair was straightened and in a single braid, a dagger in a sheath was tied at her side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They each asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm running away." Semele said matter-of-factly. "My father built me a small hunting lodge in the forests a few hours from here. No one else knows about it. I shall stay there until I can think of a way to escape this marriage without sending Lysat to its ruin." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she spoke quickly.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Harper replied; he couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Walking inside, she motioned for Harper to follow her. When he saw the strange animals that were penned within however, Harper stopped and asked uncertainly.  
  
"What the hell are those things?"  
  
"They're horses; my ancestors brought them from Earth." She didn't stop moving as she answered. Within minutes she had a silver mare saddled, a small bag tied onto its back.  
  
"Well, good luck, I guess," Harper said awkwardly, once it was apparent Semele was ready to leave. Hesitantly, Semele turned towards Harper, and then she walked to where he still stood.  
  
"Come with me." She said breathlessly. "I can't bear to think of never seeing you again." Several emotions fought inside Harper; he desperately wanted to go with her, for he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again either. However, his usually silent responsible voice was unusually loud, telling him he should stay with Dylan and the others. Leaving would delay their return to the Andromeda. Another voice was simply confused at how strongly he felt about Semele, whom he had known for little more than a week. As usually, his responsible voice quickly began to die out.  
  
"We don't know each other very well, I understand that. But on Lysat, the people discovered that the world had changed them somehow. It is written in their records; the first people from Earth found that their dubious concept of 'love at first sight' seemed to be the normality here. They didn't know what caused it; some thought it had to do with different chemicals in the air." She spoke quickly, too fast for Harper to interrupt, and her voice held a pleading note to it. "I know it must sound crazy to an Outsider, but it is a fact of life here. The phenomenon was called 'Lysation Love' because no humans had experienced such emotion anywhere else. I had never thought I would understand it; I've always been promised to Lord Philammon, but after I met you Harper..." Her voice faltered and she smiled uncertainly. "But all this means nothing if you do not feel the same way. Perhaps I'm simply imagining this in my unhappiness with Philammon." Still Harper was silent, and Semele gave a small nod. "I see." She said softly before turning back to her horse and mounting it.  
  
"Wait," Harper said at last. Looking down at him hopefully, Semele's eyes met his. "I don't understand any of what you just said, but I know I feel something really weird, but nice, when I'm around you. So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave too." He felt as detached from himself as though he were in a dream; although the words he spoke were true, none of it made sense to his mind. But her smile made him walk towards her; the pull to be near her was as physically compelling as though they were linked by rope.  
  
"Then let's go," Semele leaned down, offered a hand to Seamus, who grasped it, and pulled him up. Scrambling to sit behind her, Seamus couldn't help but remark,  
  
"You actually ride these things?" Laughing, Semele reached behind to take his arms and place them around her waist.  
  
"Other traveling methods would have polluted the land. Besides, I like horses." They exchanged nervous smiles, and suddenly Harper leaned forward and kissed her. To his pleasant surprise, she kissed him back; and then the horse was running into the dark night and Harper held onto Semele tightly so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
Thanks to the ball, no one was able to see them leave, for even the lowliest servant was given the night off, and no one thought of not going. Except for Trance Gemini, that is. Sadly, she watched the silver horse race into the dark forest that lay ahead. Sighing, she whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry, Harper."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope people enjoy reading this, and even if they aren't, I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, you guys are the best!  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	6. Chapter 6

In your eyes are my secrets  
That I've never shown you  
In my heart I feel  
I've always known you  
In your arms there's a comfort  
That I never knew  
You're what I've been waiting for  
There's no one like you...  
  
Every dream I abandoned  
Seems it could come true  
I believe in miracles  
There's no one like you...  
  
-Song sung by Sarah Brightman  
(Lyrics by David Zippel)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other  
fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harper was having what was likely to be the greatest dream in his life. In his dream, a beautiful, naked, woman was in his arms. He was sleeping in a bed so soft that he knew it could not be real; and outside was a sound he hadn't heard in a long, long time; the song of birds. Smiling to himself, Harper wished fervently that the dream could last.  
  
"I hope I never wake up," He murmured to himself, struggling to stay asleep even as he felt himself awaken.  
  
"But there's so much I want to show you!" An excited voice intruded into his dream. Confused, he at last opened his eyes. Propped up on one elbow, Semele smiled down at him, black hair cascading around her shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Seamus; you don't want to waste such a beautiful day, do you?"  
  
"You mean this isn't a dream?" As his head cleared and the events of the past night caught up to him, Seamus sat up and looked around.  
  
"No, in fact, I've never felt more awake." With a kiss to his cheek, Semele thrust the sheets away so she could get dressed. Blushing slightly, Harper turned away, examining the room they were in.  
  
Although smaller in comparison to the Palace, the hunting lodge was nonetheless exquisite. The entire building was made of wood, the floor, roof, and walls. Wide arched windows filled the whole house with light and warmth. It had a cozy feeling; big enough to live in comfortably, but small enough to provide a sense of security. Surrounded by the dense forest, there was also an isolated feeling. For all Harper knew, they could have been the only two humans on the entire planet.  
  
Dressed in loose, plain linen pants, a sash, and short sleeved tunic, Semele placed a folded pile of clothes on Harper's side of the bed.  
  
"Here, I hope these fit. My clothes are too small, but my father kept a few outfits for when he came to visit. You get dressed; I'm going to fix breakfast."  
  
"Sure," Harper managed to say in reply before Semele disappeared into the other room. Slipping into the foreign clothes, Harper had never felt farther away from Andromeda and his life there. Feeling a little guilty, Harper wondered what Dylan and the others were up to. He hoped his disappearance hadn't caused any trouble, but neither was he about to turn around and go back immediately. At least; not without Semele. The tantalizing scents of food being cooked-real, organic, food-quickly dismissed anymore worries from his head.  
  
)(  
  
Trance really was sorry; Harper was one of her dearest friends. There had only been so many possible outcomes; since Dylan had insisted on staying and helping the Lysations, Trance had hoped to make the best of things. With luck, they could have fixed the ship, made a few nice treaties, and left quickly. However, luck had not been with them, and now Trance feared that the worst possible outcome would occur-and there was little she could do about it.  
  
Dylan rubbed his temples; he'd had a headache all morning and had started from the moment Trance had uttered the words, "Harper's gone". Only seconds after that, guards had stormed into his chambers stating the Lord Philammon insisted Dylan's presence. Ever since then, he, Beka, and Trance had been seated in the Throne room, along with Empress Liandra and a few of her ministers and attendants. The afternoon heat made the air stifling, and Dylan was more than impatient to leave.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry your Princess is gone, but we have nothing to do with this," Dylan said indignantly. Hands clasped behind his back, Philammon turned and glared at down at Dylan.  
  
"I'm afraid that is incorrect, Captain. One of your crew has kidnapped my bride and I want her back."  
  
"A bonding is not quite being married," Liandra said softly. Hearing her words, Philammon turned on the Empress.  
  
"And how could you let your daughter be stolen so easily? Was she not watched? Were there not guards? Why wasn't this man stopped?"  
  
"Because he didn't take her. She took him with her." Trance told him calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but why? This doesn't make any sense. Harper's not a complete idiot; what could possibly have possessed him to leave with her?" Beka countered, ignoring Philammon altogether.  
  
"Love," Trance offered with a shrug of her shoulders, eyes downcast. Beka looked skeptical.  
  
"Harper? In love? Now, where have I heard that before?"  
  
"I don't care who went with whom! Either someone is going to return her to me or I will destroy this planet tree by tree!"  
  
"What if she doesn't want to return?" Dylan insisted. "You can't start a war over a girl who doesn't want to get married."  
  
"Actually, I can." Philammon spat out. "Now, if you wish to leave, fine. But you should know that your engineer's life is forfeit." He faced Liandra again, and the Geithan guards lowered the weapons which had previously been aimed at them.  
  
"Great, now what?" Beka asked once they had left the throne room.  
  
"We can't just leave Harper," Trance pointed out.  
  
"I don't intend to. Trance, you saw him and Semele leaving? Could you tell where they were headed?" Trance looked uncomfortable under Dylan's scrutiny.  
  
"It looked like they were going towards the woods, but it was hard to tell. I mean, I don't know of any exact locations they could have been headed towards."  
  
"Dylan this is hopeless, they could be in the middle of the ocean right now, or on a completely different continent." Beka interrupted her frustration evident. They had kept their voices low, mindful of the tense atmosphere everywhere in the palace. Rubbing his forehead in an attempt to rid himself of the headache, Dylan at last said in a decisive tone.  
  
"We're pretty much at the mercy of Philammon down here. Beka, you and Trance head back to Andromeda with the Maru. Let Rhade know what's going on, and get the missiles ready; I don't like threats."  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Beka wondered.  
  
"I'm going to try and find Harper and see if we can't clear this mess up without any unnecessary bloodshed."  
  
"Good luck," Trance's tone was sincere, but Dylan gave her a sardonic look.  
  
"Yeah...like we ever have any of that." That said, the three split up.  
  
)(  
  
After a delicious breakfast, over which Harper talked about his life on Andromeda and his past life on Earth, Semele packed them a lunch and the two headed out into the picturesque woods. The simplicity of the world around him and the simple beauty and kindness of Semele still sent his head spinning. Had he ever seen a sky so blue? Had the grass on Earth ever been this green? Somehow Harper had a hard time imagining living on any other planet. Still, he missed the Andromeda. Although his life on the ship was beginning to feel like a dream, Harper felt a growing sense of urgency to leave Lysat.  
  
"So...what do you plan on doing exactly?" Harper asked casually as they lay on the soft grass near a stream in the woods. Semele plucked at the grass and didn't answer for a few minutes.  
  
"Unless I can think of a way to defeat Philammon, I cannot return to the Palace. Unless I agree to marry him" She grimaced at the very thought, Harper silently agreeing with her, as she continued. "I had hoped..." She sat up then, her face turning serious. Sensing the change in mood, Harper sat up as well. "Seamus will you bond with me?"  
  
"Uh...heh, what exactly do you mean by bond?" Harper asked, confused. Semele took one of his hands in her own, her gaze locked with his.  
  
"It's a step before becoming married. A pledge to be together. It's almost like being married, except that one may be bonded to many while only marrying one." It sounded complicated to Harper, but he nodded. Relieved, Semele kissed him, tightening her hold on his hand.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking and Semele showed Harper the many paths that ran through the woods. No one else knew about them; Semele had explored the entire ten mile radius around the lodge over the course of her many visits.  
  
"And no one else knows about this place?" He asked her in amazement, looking around sun lit forest.  
  
"No one else," She promised, after a slight shadow of doubt passed over her face.  
  
Grinning, he pulled her into a tight kiss and Semele's worries quickly faded from her mind.  
  
)(  
  
"Dylan, be careful," Trance said. She and Beka stood in front of the Maru and both women looked less than sure of Dylan's plan.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You two make sure Philammon doesn't try anything drastic."  
  
"And try to bring back Harper so I can kill him," Beka added, only partially kidding as she and Trance headed onto her ship. Dylan gave a half-hearted laugh before making his way back to the Palace. He needed to talk to Semele's servants and see if anyone might have a clue where she had gone. Unbeknownst to him, Liandra was doing the same thing.  
  
As the last personal servant of Semele left the small room, with a look of terror, Liandra rubbed her temple.  
  
"I do not understand it. She has always disappeared, but I assumed she had gone to the city or to the fishing wharfs."  
  
"You never asked her where she went?" Liandra's most trusted friend and adviser, Madame Pyrrha, inquired . Shaking her head in frustration, Liandra stood up and paced the room, her long robes brushing against the floor.  
  
"Your Majesty might recall that I was once Her Highness' governess. We became rather close." Pyrrha said quietly. Liandra paused in her pacing and turned to the other woman in surprise.  
  
"And what pertinence does that have?" She snapped, edgy and worried for her empire.  
  
"Her Highness confided much in me. Once she tried to escape and I followed her. When she realized she was being watched she confronted me and told me where she was going-I was concerned for her safety, you see-and then she swore me to secrecy," Pyrrha smiled at her Empress.  
  
"So you can find her?" Liandra asked eagerly. Hesitating for a moment, Pyrrha finally nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know where she is,"  
  
Liandra's eyes glittered in triumph.  
  
)(  
  
"Golan, how long will it take to mobilize the first and third legions?" On Geitha, First Minister Golan stared at the communication device held in his hand with surprise.  
  
"Ex-excuse me My Lord?" He stammered. Of course he had kept in touch with events happening on Lysat. Indeed, the entire council had, and many were crying for the return of the Princess-or blood.  
  
"Don't be stupid Golan, I need to know how long it would take," Even over such a long distance, Philammon's voice crackled with anger and impatience. Swallowing, Golan did a quick calculation.  
  
"At least two days, My Lord," He replied.  
  
"That's not fast enough." Silence and static filled the room.  
  
"Not fast enough for what?" Golan finally asked in curiosity. At the other end of the communication, Philammon smiled maliciously.  
  
"I want all three capitals of Lysat to be burned to the ground by tomorrow night and complete control of the planet to be mine. Make sure it happens." With that, Philammon turned the communicator off. He'd always wanted to rule Lysat as well as Geitha; now he had the perfect excuse to do so.  
  
)(  
  
The bonding ceremony was solemn. Both Harper and Semele had washed in the river earlier, and Semele had found a nice gown to wear for the occasion. For Harper she had another set of her father's clothes, which seemed to fit fairly well. Hands entwined, the two repeated the vows each had decided upon. All in all it was over quickly, and although only the two of them had been present, Semele assured him it was still a legal and proper binding. At the end, she had smiled and slid a torque of gold around his neck.  
  
"What's this?" Harper asked, looking at it curiously in the mirror. "It looks like a necklace," Laughing, Semele wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's a symbol, to let everyone know you are a future Prince of Lysat."  
  
"Really?" Harper said in surprise. "So that means I'm royalty?"  
  
"Pretty much. And someday our children will be as well."  
  
"Children?!" Harper turned in fright, eyes round. Semele raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you can't expect to spend every night like last and not end up having a family someday,"  
  
"You say all this like you expect to live on Lysat in the future," Harper pointed out. He wasn't trying to be mean, but earlier they had discussed the future and neither could find a way for Semele to safely stay on Lysat. Besides, Harper wanted to return to the Andromeda.  
  
Feeling suddenly cold, Semele turned away.  
  
"You're right of course. It's just... I never really pictured myself living anywhere other than Lysat. Even when I accepted the fact that I would have to live in Geitha, I always imagined that I would someday die before actually leaving the planet." Harper rested a comforting hand on her shoulder awkwardly.  
  
"I get it...everything's been happening so fast. It's a little hard to get used to," He agreed.  
  
"Are you sure I'll be welcome on your ship?" Semele asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course you will. They'll love you, especially Rommie. Just wait till I show you the engineering rooms..and the obs deck! It's really amazing Semele, trust me," Giving him a small smile, Semele nodded in resolution.  
  
"As long as I can be with you, I'm happy, Seamus,"  
  
"Same here," They grinned at each other, picturing their bright future that was reflected in each other's eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long to write! Chapter 7 will probably take even longer. It's not my fault though! School is evil and I have many, many tests next week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  
-Luna Sealeaf  
Runicprincessaol.com 


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I'd just like to apologize for the length of time between updates. I honestly meant to finish Chapter 7 last week, luckily I have a very good excuse—I unexpectedly spent a few days in the hospital with appendicitis. So there! No one can blame me for that! Mwahahaha! :P Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle, cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other  
fanfics, or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll thank ya  
For all the things ya did in my life...  
Wherever I am, you'll always be  
More than just a memory  
If I ever leave this world alive...  
-Flogging Molly  
  
When I'm alone  
I dream of the horizon  
And words fail me  
There is no light  
In a room where there is no sun  
And there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me  
From every window  
Unfurl my heart  
The heart that you have won  
Into me you've poured the light...  
-Time to Say Goodbye, Sarah Brightman  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pyrrha watched the Empress leave the room with a faint smile which vaguely resembled triumph. With a satisfied look around the empty room, she too walked quickly out of the sun filled chamber.  
  
Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Liandra was smiling as well. Her smile was not one of triumph however. She had the expression of one who's received confirmation of news they had hoped was not true. Indeed, as she made her way regally through the blue marbled halls, she was thinking sadly Pyrrha, her once dearest friend. Liandra had known for some time that Pyrrha was Philammon's spy. How he had turned her, she did not know, nor when. Why was a much easier question to answer; if Liandra ever acted against him secretly, violating the ancient pact, he'd have every right to dethrone her and take Lysat for himself. It hurt really; she had grown up with Pyrrha. The two had shared each other's deepest secrets, greatest joys, and strongest sorrows. Pyrrha had been there for each of her children's births, and had even forsaken marriage herself so that she could continue serving her Empress. Now, at this moment, if she were to keep Semele's whereabouts to herself, Pyrrha would report her and Lysat would be lost to Geithan rule, and Liandra would be executed. But she would not leave the only child of her beloved third husband to Philammon's wrath.  
  
Quickening her pace, Liandra caught sight of a Geithan servant. Beckoning him to come closer, she said in a hurried voice,  
  
"Tell your Lord I must speak with him immediately." The servant bowed, murmured a 'Yes Your Majesty' and ran off. Even as the servant disappeared from sight, Liandra caught the arm of one of her own servants who was walking by. Startled, the young girl turned to see who gripped her arm and brown eyes widened as she recognized her Empress.  
  
"Your Majesty...?" She started to ask questioningly. Impatient, Liandra gave her a small shake.  
  
"No time for that now girl! Quickly, tell me your name!"  
  
"N-Noela, Your Majesty," The girl answered in a whisper. Noela. She recognized the name. Was she one of Pyrrha's girls? Dark eyes narrowing, Liandra's scowl gave her a sinister look.  
  
"Are you loyal to Lysat girl?" Looking bewildered and flustered, Noela's eyes also flashed with indignation.  
  
"Of course I am!" She replied hotly, till she remembered who she was speaking to and hastily lowered her eyes.  
  
"For your sake I hope you are. I need you to deliver a message for me." Leaning forward, Liandra whispered something in the girl's ear. Again Noela's brown eyes widened. Despite appearing stunned, she offered no protest.  
  
"You must hurry," Liandra said softly, releasing her arm. Noela nodded, bowed, then turned to leave, spurred on by more than her urgent job; Liandra's normally emotionless eyes had betrayed a look of fear.  
  
)(  
  
"What exactly are you talking about?" Rhade calmly interrupted Beka's frantic tirade of babbling.  
  
"What do you mean 'What are you talking about?'! Dylan and Harper are in danger and we need to help them before Philammon-"  
  
"Who is he again?" Rhade crooked one eyebrow, infuriating Beka.  
  
"Perhaps your oh-so-superior Nietzschean intelligence isn't working today, huh Rhade?" She snarled. The two stood there glaring at each other until Trance interrupted them.  
  
"Look, you two are wasting time! Dylan told us to get the missiles ready and-"  
  
"Trance, my weapons are always ready," Andromeda's indignant voice pointed out.  
  
"Right, sorry Andromeda," Trance offered a small smile to the ceiling.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain the current situation better," Rommie said as she entered the room and crossed over to where they stood. Quickly summarizing all that had happened up to the point when Beka and Trance had left, she finished with,  
  
"And I no longer have contact with Dylan. Harper is not responding either."  
  
"Why would Dylan—or Harper—turn off communication? What's going on down there?" Beka asked incredulously, arms folded as though she demanded answers. Neither Rommie's troubled gaze nor Rhade's thoughtful expression could provide them.  
  
"This may not be good," Trance said softly.  
  
)(  
  
'This is too good to be true!' Harper thought to himself happily. Bliss filled his mind and his heart. He was finding it hard to miss even Beka or Trance or Rommie. 'I could definitely get used to this! Constantly fixing Andromeda or spending every day-and night-with a beautiful girl? Lucky for me, I get to have both!' Indeed, he couldn't remember a time when things had felt so perfect. Of course, there was that little matter with Philammon-the creep-but Harper felt sure that would work itself out. No one had to know Semele was not on Lysat until she was gone and safe on the Andromeda. Grinning, Harper envisioned Semele handing him tools as he made repairs and explained how everything worked to the love of his life.  
  
"Seamus! Keep stirring or it's going to boil over!" Semele scolded as Harper's hand did not resume movement for several minutes.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry," He said hastily returning to his task. Cooking was not really his forte, and Andromeda's meals were fine. Still, home cooked food was rare in his diet, and it did smell delicious...whatever it was. He gave Semele a sheepish smile and she pretended to roll her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Is this what I'm going to have to put up with for the rest of my life?" She asked the ceiling dramatically. Stifling a laugh, Seamus put on his 'innocent' face.  
  
"Come on, you know I'm cute!" To prove his point he stuck his tongue out at her. Semele made a face in return, finally saying, as steam began to rise in large amounts from the pot,  
  
"I told you it'll boil over, and then you'll just have to find your own dinner." Again, Harper quickly began stirring and the steam eventually abated.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'find'? What exactly are we eating?" Harper asked in a slightly worried sounding voice. Semele just gave him a dark smile and turned back to what she was doing.  
  
"Hurry or we won't be able to have dinner before dark."  
  
"Would that be so bad?" He asked without thinking. Harper had not seen the night sky from a planet in some time. A part of him that he didn't really know existed longed to feel ground beneath him as he looked up at the stars. 'Guess it's the mudfoot in me,' He thought bitterly. Perhaps understanding his thoughts, Semele walked over to kiss him on the cheek, smiling.  
  
"That's a lovely idea Seamus. I haven't eaten outside at night for awhile. It'll be very romantic."  
  
It was romantic; Harper decided as the munched the food while sitting on the ground. Sitting next to each other, they had talked for a little bit and finally lapsed into silence only interrupted by chewing. Pausing in his concentrated eating, Harper fingered the torque around his neck. The golden metal had changed to gleaming silver as night had fallen. In the center was a small jewel whose color seemed to change constantly, though you didn't realize it was doing so until it was already a completely different shade. The metal was smooth and Harper delighted in running his hand across the slippery surface. A rather nasty voice in the back of his mind wondered how much it would get on the market, but he quickly squashed it.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" Semele caught him running his hand over the torque. Glancing at her Harper agreed that it was.  
  
"I have a matching one, but it is at the Palace..." She sounded sad, so Harper reached over to gently clasp her hand. She leaned forward as well but before they could kiss, embrace, or do whatever they were about to do, a sound made them draw back sharply.  
  
"What was that?" The words were barely out of Harper's mouth before a horse came crashing through the forest right to them. Scrambling to their feet and out of the way of the horse's hooves, they exchanged worried looks when they saw the cloaked rider on the animal.  
  
"Princess!" The figure practically fell off the creature in its haste to reach the two of them. Harper took a protective step towards Semele.  
  
"Please, Your Highness it's Noela!" The girl threw back the hood and tripped in her attempt to bow before Semele. Confused, Semele bent to help her stand.  
  
"How did you find me Noela? What are you doing here?" Her gaze was kind but her voice was firm and Harper was again reminded that she was royalty.  
  
"Your mother, the Empress I mean, she sent me, to tell you-"Noela was staring at Semele intently but then she seemed to notice Harper's presence. Staring at him in confusion, she saw the torque at his throat and gave a small gasp.  
  
"Your Highness! What have you done?" She asked in a scandalized tone. "A commoner? A foreigner? What will My Lord-"  
  
"Philammon need never know," Semele stated coldly, dropping her hands away from the girl. She moved nearer to Harper and slid her hand into his.  
  
"Now what was my mother's message?" Noela stopped staring at Harper as she remembered why she was there. Wringing her hands anxiously she explained at a nearly incomprehensible speed what Liandra had told her.  
  
"Philammon knows where you are! He's sending soldiers to come get you Your Highness!"  
  
"To kill me?" Semele asked in disbelief.  
  
"No my Lady, to return with you of course. But...him," She glanced uneasily at Harper, "He will no doubt kill when he finds what you have done," She said this last part respectfully and bowed her head in an apologetic manner. While Harper's head spun with this information, Semele was already thinking things through. Biting her lip as she thought, she spoke at last.  
  
"I'm grateful for your message Noela, it was brave of you." Noela bowed gratefully. "I need you to take Prince Seamus with you and return to the capital, not the Palace!, and take him somewhere safe-"  
  
"No way!" Harper interrupted angrily, turning to face Semele. "I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Seamus, Philammon will kill you if he finds you! You'll be safer this way! I'll go to the Palace and get a few things, then come get you and we shall leave." Harper was sputtering protests as the two glared at each other. Looking from one to the other, Noela said in a hesitant voice,  
  
"Your Highness, Sea-that is, my Lord's...er...Captain is at the Palace. Perhaps if he was taken to him...?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine Semele, if Dylan's there," Harper pointed out. Semele did not seem inclined to trust his welfare to one man.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," She said softly, staring up at him.  
  
"And I want to be with you," He said in an equally soft, but still insistent voice. Finally, Semele dropped her gaze and sighed.  
  
"Very well, Noela, you take the horse. Take the long way back, perhaps the soldiers will here and think it is me. Don't worry," She added at the girl's alarmed face, "They will not hurt you. Seamus and I will walk back to the capital." Turning away as Noela hurried back to the horse, Seamus winked and said in a sarcastic tone,  
  
"I thought I was 'Prince' Seamus,"  
  
"The title 'Prince' implies that you have sense," Semele sniffed before walking back to the lodge. Grinning, Harper walked after her.  
  
)(  
  
It was no use; on his fifth attempt to leave Dylan had again been stopped. Each time he was told that it was for his own safety.  
  
"Yeah, right," He would mutter, glaring murder at whichever poor servant or guard had been forced to stop him. He found it difficult to believe it was his safety they were worried for. Philammon had also refused to speak with Dylan. Feeling it was safe to assume he was being watched, he had turned off his communication to Andromeda just to be safe. Things were not going at all the way he had planned. 'When have they ever?' He asked himself ironically. He was no closer to finding Harper than he had been when Beka and Trance had left, and he didn't even dare contact them to let them know what was going on. At least he still had his force lance, so if things got too crazy he could just blast his way out. Until he knew more about where Harper was and what Philammon was planning however, he kept it hidden. Now Liandra has asked him to meet her, and he could only hope she would have good news for him.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Liandra said softly as Dylan entered.  
  
"It's not like I have anything better to do," He said, not particularly concerned with sounding polite. The Empress did not seem to notice his less than solemn tone.  
  
"I have news, on...the Princess, and your crewmember," Liandra glared at him. "I take it I can trust you with such information...you will not use it to harm my daughter?"  
  
Dylan gave an exasperated sound. "All I want is to take my engineer and get off your planet."  
  
"I'm sorry to see you take your treaties so lightly," Liandra remarked icily, though she had not really expected him to care overly much about rescuing Lysat.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, really I am, but I think things have gone a little beyond treaties, don't you?" Waving her hand as though brushing this comment away, Liandra continued as though he had not spoken at all.  
  
"I have received news that my daughter, and your engineer, are headed towards the capital. To do what, I am not sure. I would ask you to go into the capital and wait for them, so you may warn them of the situation here."  
  
"I'd love to help, but I've been having a little difficulty getting out of here," Dylan explained, crossing his arms. Liandra did not seem deterred by his comment.  
  
"Of course I know several ways you can use to leave the Palace undetected. I've been here since I was born, you know. I need you to tell the Princess to go to the Sisters, she'll understand what I mean, and to wait there until I can safely bring her back."  
  
"And my crew?" Dylan asked simply.  
  
"As soon as you are reunited you may leave as you are able," She gave a small bow, and then beckoned with one hand. Out of the shadows that filled the room a man stepped forward.  
  
"Do you accept, Captain?" Liandra asked softly. Dylan didn't hesitate.  
  
"I'll do as you ask,"  
  
"Then you have my thanks," The man turned as though expecting Dylan to follow him. "He will lead you out of the Palace," Liandra explained. Nodding, Dylan walked quickly so as not to lose sight of the man.  
  
)(  
  
"Here we are Seamus," Semele said proudly as she stood at the top of the hill, a sack slung across her back. Seamus stared down at the sea side capital that sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked, grinning at his awe-strucken face.  
  
"It's a tad bit better than the cities on Earth," He managed to say weakly. Laughing, she adjusted the bag on her shoulders. They stared down at the city for a few more minutes before Semele said, in a graver tone.  
  
"We should separate here, so as to attract less attention. You can see how to reach the Palace from here, yes?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss," Harper pointed out, one hand shading his eyes from the bright sun.  
  
"Good, and you remember the way back to the lodge?"  
  
"I think so," He said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, if we are not able to meet up at the Palace, if you must leave for some reason, wait for me at the lodge, or I'll wait for you, and we'll meet there before going to your Andromeda."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Was all Harper could think to say. His heart was beating too fast for him to think straight. They didn't know what waited for them at the Palace, nor were they sure when they'd see each other again, though they planned to meet at the entrance when ready to depart. Impulsively, Harper grabbed her arm and turned her, kissing her fiercely on the mouth.  
  
"We must go," Semele said, breaking away after a moment. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. "Be careful, Seamus," She whispered.  
  
"Hey, you too," He said in reply. They gave each other one last smile, looked into each others' eyes one more time, before turning to different paths.  
  
"See you soon," Semele called over her shoulder.  
  
"Yep, see ya in a little while," Seamus called back, each trying to sound lighthearted and not worried at all. Heart still hammering in his chest, Harper forced himself to keep walking, to not turn back and insist they just go hide somewhere until rescued by Dylan or Andromeda. 'Quit being a coward,' He reprimanded himself harshly. 'Everything will be fine...' Feeling a little more confidant, he picked up his pace, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He would not be content until Semele was safely with him aboard the Andromeda.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Time To Say Goodbye  
Places that I've never seen or  
Experienced with you  
Now I shall  
I'll sail with you  
Upon ships across the sea  
Seas that exist no more  
I'll revive them with you  
-Chorus from 'Time to Say Goodbye'  
  
Again, sorry it took so long peoples, I promise I'll do my best to write Chapter 8 asap!!! (If you write reviews I'll most likely write faster...;) Take care everyone!  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	8. Chapter 8

There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever, .....?  
  
There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment  
Set aside for us.  
-Sarah Brightman (Music &Lyrics by Brian May)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe, and for owies in general)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda, and I don't own Harper. (cry, sniffle,  
cry) However, I DID create the planet and its people from my own little mind. If they resemble other characters, either in the show, other fanfics,  
or real life, it's purely coincidental.  
  
Lysation Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Philammon surveyed the scene before him with grim satisfaction. Hundreds of Geithan soldiers now occupied the capital of Lysat, although the Palace had been cleared out. After Liandra, who had apparently been loyal after all, mores the pity, had given him Semele's whereabouts, he had dispatched a squad of trusted guards immediately. To his dismay they had returned not with the Princess, or even the blasted engineer, but only a worthless servant. After extricating all the information he could from her, he'd had her killed. His head filled with rage every time he thought of what that simpleton had revealed; Semele, his betrothed, had gone and bonded with that...he didn't even have a word to describe his loathing and hatred.  
  
Disgusted, he turned abruptly and walked back inside the ship he was on. It hovered over the city ominously and Philammon found the nervous, almost terrified, atmosphere of the Lysation people quite pleasing. He had only to return to the Palace once more, before Lysat would be in his hands...  
  
The sun was high overhead and the heat, mingled with the tension in everyone's eyes, made people's tempers short. Harper was especially given strange looks because of the short cloak he wore –courtesy of Semele. He didn't want to risk taking off the necklace, or rather, the torque, she had given him, in case it got lost or was stolen, but they had both agreed it wouldn't be a good idea for him to wear it openly. Luckily, whatever made the natives' tempers short also made them fearful of questioning strangers, and Harper was glad of this as he slowly made his way to the Palace. He sincerely hoped that by the time he got there, Semele would be ready to leave and all they'd have to do would be to find Dylan and get the hell off that planet. 'Not that it's that bad a place,' Harper thought to himself. It was too bad really, that the situation was as it was. It would have been nice to return every so often and visit. Perhaps they could, someday...  
  
Even the people were decent; they at least didn't take their tension out on Harper. A few even ventured to smile in greeting as they passed by. The scene reminded him of what he'd always pictured Earth as once being like. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he re-oriented himself, thinking wistfully of Semele and wishing she were there with him.  
  
While Harper was daydreaming about his beautiful Princess, Dylan; hot and irritated, was also walking through the streets of the city. Having successfully gotten out, as far as he knew, undetected, Dylan wanted to deliver his message to the girl, take Harper, and go. Once free of the Palace walls, he'd gotten in touch with Rommie and had filled her in to what had been happening. After enduring Beka's rebukes for not letting them know he was ok sooner, they had agreed to monitor Geitha discreetly. The sight of all those soldiers filling the streets, and the ships filling the skies, left him uneasy. Something that he didn't know about was definitely going on, and he didn't want to stick around to find out what it was.  
  
Thankfully, his search wouldn't last too long. Liandra had explained the most likely route Semele and Harper would take. There were two different paths, but Liandra felt Semele wouldn't use one, though she didn't explain why to Dylan.  
  
Dylan walked quickly, practically feeling the peoples' eyes boring into him. He stuck out like a Magog among bunnies; few were as tall as he was, and as he hadn't changed clothes it was obvious he was a foreigner. Nearly two hours had passed since Dylan had left the Palace, (who knew the capital was so large?) when he spotted him. It was the hooded cloak that caught his eye, who'd wear something like that in this heat? Pausing in his step, Dylan watched the person suspiciously as they drew closer. It was a man...short...Dylan couldn't see his face as the man kept his head down, but Dylan peered at him closely anyway. With a sharp intake of breath, Dylan grabbed the man's arm as he passed by and dragged him to the relative darkness at the side of the street.  
  
"What the hell!" Came a familiar voice. The hood was pushed back, blue eyes flashed angrily, then widened in disbelief. "Dylan?" Harper asked.  
  
"You're in a lot of trouble Harper..." Looking over his new attire, Dylan couldn't fight back a grin, which turned into a puzzled expression. "Why are you wearing a necklace?"  
  
Harper flushed. "It's not a necklace, ok?! We have to hurry Dylan, -"  
  
Dylan raised a hand to stop Harper's stream of words. "Where's Princess Semele? I need to tell her something and then we can get out of here."  
  
"She's not with me Dylan, we split up awhile ago," Harper explained. "We need to get to the Palace, I'll explain on the way," Although Harper immediately continued walking, Dylan hesitated. How much easier would it be to just grab Harper, willing or not, call Beka, and leave Lysat? Still, a promise was a promise... 'Stupid conscious,' Dylan thought to himself bitterly as he went to catch up with Harper.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Semele's coming with us, that ok?" Harper stated distractedly. At this Dylan missed a step and nearly fell. Through gritted teeth, he whispered furiously,  
  
"Harper, you've got a lot of explaining to do...!"  
  
Climbing up another hill, Semele wiped the sweat from her brow. Fervently she wished she could have gone with Seamus, but together they would have been too conspicuous. Wrenching free the empty sack from a bush of thorns, Semele trudged on. At least this way her entrance was less likely to be noted. As she climbed up yet another hill, she at last caught sight of the Palace once again. It was closer than she had hoped, and her heart felt lighter. Any misgivings she might have had about leaving Lysat were all but banished from her mind; her only thought was to leave with Seamus –beyond that, she could care less where they traveled.  
  
Gathering the last of her strength, she began to jog once she reached relatively flat lands. Semele doubted her mother would have expected her to come this way; she had never been one for cross country adventures, despite her love of horse riding, and the swamps, bogs, and numerous rocky hills had usually dissuaded any thoughts of using that route. Thinking of her mother, her thoughts turned to her brothers and sisters. Did they even know what was happening? Had word of the crisis at the capital reached them, spread out as they were over the planet? Her only regret would be that she'd never get a chance to say goodbye to them before leaving.  
  
Suddenly she was in an open area; the back courtyard. Scaling the wall would be easy enough; she'd done it numerous times before. Getting to her chambers and out again without being recognized would be more difficult, especially if Philammon had his usual entourage still with him. Mentally she scowled at the thought of Philammon. She'd be glad to be as far away from him as possible.  
  
Violet eyes looked around the deserted courtyard; satisfied that no one was around, Semele proceeded to slink into the Palace. Her first observation of her former home was the eerie silence. The courtyard led into a kitchen and there should have been a number of people rushing about. The sounds and smells of food being cooked ought to have filled the air. Instead there was a heavy stillness, and a smell of something burning. Again she looked around, trying to stay low, but again she saw no one. Other than being startled as she left by an old cook asleep in a wooden chair, Semele encountered no fellow living being. Where had everyone gone?  
  
Feeling even more disturbed, Semele at last made her way to a hallway. To her relief, there were a few servants milling about. They huddled in groups of twos and threes, walking quickly. There was not the usual giggles and friendly chatter Semele was so used to. Keeping her head down and hunching slightly, she walked to the staircase that would lead to her room. To her dismay, the door was open, the hinges broken, and her furniture was thrown about the room. 'Three guesses who had this done,' she thought to herself bitterly. Philammon was famous for his rages; that had been one of the reasons she had not looked forward to marrying him.  
  
Resigning herself to a quick search about the room, Semele took one step when a hand was placed over her mouth, arms caught and held behind her back.  
  
"Stop screaming! Someone will hear!" The arms loosened and Semele spun around, aghast at what she saw.  
  
"P-Pyrrha! Mother!" She looked from one to the other in horror. The two older women stood beside each other, faces grim.  
  
"I knew you'd return," Liandra said quietly, eyes boring into her daughter.  
  
"Shall I alert Lord Philammon?" Pyrrha asked grimly. Semele's heart almost stopped, but then to her relief Liandra shook her head slowly.  
  
"Not yet I think. The Princess deserves a chance to explain herself." Judging by Pyrrha's disapproving stare, she did not feel that Semele deserved anything. When Liandra's words were met with a stony silence, she prompted, "Well?"  
  
"I cannot marry him Your Majesty. Force me to and I shall die." Semele looked up from the floor, meeting Liandra eye for eye.  
  
"The petty dramatics of youth," Pyrrha began, waving a hand as though to brush Semele's words away.  
  
"I do not lie, and I do not seek attention. In fact, I shall kill myself as quietly and as quickly as possible." Semele stated the words with so little feeling that the Empress felt a small shiver run through her.  
  
"Why did you come back?" The words were asked softly.  
  
"I only came for a few things, but then I planned on leaving,"  
  
"To go where?" There was no answer.  
  
"Did you plan on leaving with that –that engineer?" Even Liandra could not hide a small sneer as she said the words. Semele couldn't stop her eyes burning with anger at her mother's insulting tone, but otherwise she remained still and silent.  
  
"Enough of this, Pyrrha, go and find my Lord," Eyes glittering, Pyrrha gave a swift bow.  
  
"Right away Your Majesty," She left, leaving mother and daughter alone in silence.  
  
"Beka!" Rommie's voice was urgent as the hologram appeared beside her First Officer. Jerking awake, Beka realized she'd dozed off against a consul on Command.  
  
"What is it Rommie?" Snapping awake, she stifled a yawn at the worried look on Rommie's face.  
  
"The Geithans are powering some sort of weapon, I don't recognize its signals, but it's big, and it's powerful," Rommie explained.  
  
"Well, can you tell where they're aiming?" Beka asked, scanning the sensors to see if they were picking up any readings.  
  
"They're aiming at Lysat. It must be some sort of precision weapon, since it isn't likely they'd want to blow up the entire planet."  
  
"What's a precision weapon?" Beka asked in a distracted tone as she rushed over to a different screen.  
  
"It means the weapon can hit a specific target from a very, very, long distance."  
  
"But where would they fire it at?" Again, Beka listened with one ear as she tried to figure out what to do about the weapon.  
  
"Analyzing possible targets." Rommie was silent for a moment. "Judging by what Dylan last informed us, and from the angle of inclination, I'd say they're aiming at the Palace, the one in the capital –"  
  
"Where Dylan is," Her words had now caught Beka's full attention. The blood seemed to drain from her face; her eyes widening. "We've got to warn him, for all we know he could be standing right next to it –"  
  
"I've already tried, but he has again stopped communication," Even Rommie's usually monotone voice held a note of worry. Groaning, Beka rested her head in her hands, trying to think.  
  
"Tell the others to get over here, maybe we can figure something out," Rommie nodded and disappeared.  
  
"Harper, we can't just sit around the entrance hall and wait for her! We'll be seen by on of Philammon's men,"  
  
"So?" Harper insisted. Dylan sighed, then pulled him into a corner blocked by a statue.  
  
"Look, I don't mind taking her aboard the Andromeda, at least until we can figure things out," Harper tried to object but Dylan continued, not letting him interrupt, "But right now we really shouldn't stick around. So let's find Semele, I'll deliver my message like I promised, and then we can get out of here together." Reluctantly, Harper nodded.  
  
"Where did she say she was going?" Dylan asked, scanning the entrance hall.  
  
"She didn't, but I think she was going to her bedroom." Suddenly feeling certain that that was where she'd been planning to, Harper turned and raced up the staircase to their left. He remembered where it was, with a belated feeling Harper raced up the stairs.  
  
"Harper," Dylan said in exasperation before following, a few steps behind. Still, he hadn't seen his engineer this enthused in a long time. If circumstances were different, he'd be only too happy for Seamus. As it was, Dylan just felt tired. 'Must be getting old,' he thought with a small smile. Each time they passed a door, Harper peered in to make sure it wasn't Semele's chamber. They'd just reached a landing, and Harper was half running, half leaning in the doorway, when hands pulled him in roughly. Shouting in surprise, Dylan reached for his force lance-then cursed when he remembered he didn't have it with him. He didn't hesitate to follow Harper, but before he even had a chance to step inside the room, the sounds of at least twenty guns-looking similar to gauss guns-powered and aimed at him.  
  
Instinctively Dylan raised his hands to show he wasn't armed. Close to thirty armed guards, Geithan if Dylan recognized their uniforms, surrounded the surprisingly large room. In the middle stood Philammon, next to him was Harper, held by the only two guards not aiming a gun at Dylan.  
  
"Well well well...what a lovely, though I must admit unexpected, surprise," Dylan would have dearly liked to smear that grin off of Philammon's face, and from the look on Harper's face, he was having similar thoughts. As it was, Dylan tried to keep his tone light.  
  
"Yes well, me and my engineer were just leaving. Good luck with the whole marriage thing,"  
  
"Yeah, maybe if you're lucky some sort of freak accident will happen and you're looks will change enough for Semele to stand the sight of you. –Hey, miracles can happen!" Harper's voice was glib, but his eyes practically radiated hatred for the man in front of him. With a small twinge of guilt, Dylan realized that maybe Harper and this Semele girl really did care about each other. Harper paid for his chivalrous act though; Dylan winced at the sound of metal hitting flesh; Philammon held a gun and had hit Harper across the face with it. Blood spattered to the floor and Dylan clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"Look, we didn't have anything to do with this, we're not your problem," Dylan tried to reason. Philammon, eyes burning with anger equal to Harper's, glanced at Dylan before bringing a hand to Harper's throat.  
  
"Nothing to do with this, eh?" His voice came in a hiss. "Then I suppose you don't know what this is?" In a sudden movement, he pulled the torque off of Harper.  
  
"Don't touch that you filthy –"Harper spat out before being kneed to the floor.  
  
"How dare you touch her? She was mine!" Philammon's anger appeared to have boiled over. As Dylan struggled to think of something, anything, to do, Harper's face became covered in blood. Soon the only thing holding him up were the guards' strong arms and still Philammon raged at him. Again Dylan winced at the sounds of bones cracking; Philammon had kicked Harper in the chest, but it wasn't until he brought the gun to his forehead the Dylan knew he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"I hope you have suffered," Philammon said through clenched teeth. Without thinking, Dylan took advantage of the fact that all the guards were staring at their Lord and Harper intensely. Grabbing one around the shoulders, he wrestled the gun from his hands and shot at Philammon. Chaos ensued as Philammon collapsed. The guards let go of Harper, who also fell to the floor but had enough sense of mind left to grab the torque where Philammon had dropped it, and rushed over to their fallen leader, completely ignoring Dylan. Without wasting a moment, Dylan ran to Harper's side, slung him over a shoulder, and got the hell out of there.  
  
Finding the nearest empty room, Dylan paused to make sure Harper was still alive. He didn't appear to be in mortal danger, but Dylan's mind was set; he wanted them back on the Andromeda as quickly as possible so Trance could do a thorough examination. Fumbling in his pockets, Dylan found the transmitter and quickly turned it on. He intended to tell Beka where she should land the Maru, but before he could get a word in, Rommie's voice began speaking quickly.  
  
"Dylan where are you? The Geithans are readying some sort of weapon and we think they're going to fire it at the Palace,"  
  
"That's great," Dylan said, beginning to panic slightly. "How much time do we have?" There was a slight pause, then Rommie's grim voice,  
  
"14 minutes and twenty five seconds,"  
  
"Hell," Dylan breathed. "Tell Beka to get down here with the Maru as soon as she can, we'll wait for her where we landed last time. Hunt out." With that, Dylan slung Harper over his shoulder again and began to race back where they had come.  
  
"Semele—we have to warn her..." Harper's faint voice said.  
  
"There's no time Harper, she may not even be here yet," Dylan said in a hopeful voice. For a moment Harper started to struggle, but then quickly resumed unconsciousness. They reached the entrance and Dylan ran through the doors, yelling at the few people he saw to get out. Most just gave him bewildered looks, a few followed them outside.  
  
Desperately Dylan wondered how much time was left. Could they get far enough away before the Palace was destroyed?  
  
"We must hurry child, get what you came for and then we must leave." Liandra said in a hiss as Pyrrha scurried away. Semele stared at her mother in bewilderment.  
  
"But-but I thought you were on Philammon's side," She stammered, even as she began turning things over to search.  
  
"That was before the situation became irreversible. Be quick, I don't know how much time we have," Liandra said impatiently.  
  
"I only need one thing," Semele replied. Climbing over broken pieces of furniture, she knelt before a very ornate jewelry box. Opening it with reverence she didn't have time for, Semele carefully took out her most prized possession: a torque, the mate to the one she'd given Harper. Giving it a small kiss, she stood and ran back to the door where Liandra stood, hopping over various pieces of her room.  
  
"I was not aware of your position..." Liandra said softly as she stared down at the torque clutched in Semele's hands.  
  
"I-I am sorry, Mother," Semele replied softly. "I never meant for things to be like this," But even as she spoke Liandra shook her head impatiently, took her by the arm and began to walk through the halls.  
  
"It's not all your fault my dear; it was only a matter of time before this happened," They spoke no more until they reached the lowest level of the Palace, which was underground. Looking about her uncertainly in the dark corridors, Semele ventured a question.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You must leave at once; Philammon's planning something, I don't know what, but you are not safe here." Further Liandra led Semele, and as they reached a small wooden door, nearly rotted through, she suddenly stopped.  
  
"But I can't leave! Seamus is waiting for me! If it's dangerous I must warn him." She tried to turn but Liandra's grip was firm.  
  
"I will send word to him, what must I tell him?" For a moment Semele was silent, wondering if Liandra would truly help her thusly.  
  
"Well...just tell him to wait for me, he'll know where," Liandra nodded curtly, wrenched the small door open, revealing a small tunnel-like passageway, and gently pushed Semele towards it.  
  
"This should lead you to the harbor. Go where you will from there, but go quickly. I shall deliver your message," Still Semele did not move. Then, impulsively, she did something she'd never done before: she hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered before turning and walking as quickly as she could through the dank tunnel. She did not know how much time passed, but just as she noticed sunlight filtering into the darkness, the ground heaved beneath her feet. A sound like a thousand waves crashing filled her ears and she screamed, fell to her knees and covered her head as the world collapsed around her.  
  
"God he looks awful..."  
  
"Well, nothing vital is damaged. I think."  
  
"But why hasn't he woken up yet? It's been..."  
  
Harper's eyes snapped open. At first everything was blurry and he had to blink before his surroundings became clear. It was the familiar sight of the Med Deck...which meant he was back on the Andromeda. For approximately two-tenths of a second this realization brought a sense of relief to Harper; the next he sat bolt upright.  
  
"Where's Semele?"  
  
Trance and Beka frowned, each trying to gently push him back down on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harper insisted, refusing to be calm. Trance and Beka exchanged a look. His heart turning to ice, he looked from one to the other, trying to read their expressions.  
  
"You had us worried Harper; you've been out for almost two days..." Trance finally offered, giving a small smile.  
  
"What happened?" Harper repeated. His hands clenched and he looked down in surprise; the torque was still in his fist. Beka followed his sight and smiled.  
  
"We tried to take it away from you but every time we did you just held it harder." Before he could repeat his question, Beka held up a hand.  
  
"I know I know. Well, after that Philammon guy," Her face clouded with anger at his name, "Well, Dylan got you away from him anyway." She explained how they'd told Dylan about the weapon; how Dylan had taken him out of the Palace and to the Maru. "And...I'm sorry Harper, but the Palace it's –its gone." She said at last. Harper's shoulder slumped; he shook his head as though he hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harper," Trance said softly, running a hand through his hair. Harper didn't even appear to notice.  
  
"But –but she may have escaped! She could have gotten out!" Again Trance and Beka exchanged a look; Dylan had explained to them all about Semele. At last, Beka shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Harper, but I don't think she did. Dylan went back and asked about her. They, they didn't find her body,"  
  
"He needs to rest," Trance said quietly. Beka nodded, gave Harper a one armed hug, and left. Harper hadn't moved during their words.  
  
"She, she can't be dead." He finally said breathlessly. Trance took his hand and held it in both of hers. How could she tell him that she had known? That this was, in fact, the perfect possible outcome? He would hate her if she told him. So she didn't.  
  
"It's alright Seamus...I know how you must feel..." Suddenly he took his hand away from hers roughly.  
  
"How could you Trance? Have you ever been in love? Can your kind even –"Her eyes filled with tears and Harper drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry Trance, I didn't mean that," Biting her lip, Trance nodded.  
  
"Can I be alone for a little while?" Silently, Trance gave a small nod and left. Harper lay back on the bed. Everything had happened too fast...he couldn't take it all in. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, the curve of her cheek, felt her hand in his. It was too unfair.  
  
"I wish I'd never gone to Lysat," He tried saying it out loud. Even to him the words were hollow. He wanted to cry, to feel some sort of grief. The only emotion he could summon was shock and disbelief; he would not accept that she was dead. A little while later Trance returned, spoke soothing words that he didn't pay attention to, and gave him a dose of medicine. Soon he was falling into a deep, dreamless sleep...  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever, .....?  
  
Now touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today.  
  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever, .....?  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
End of Lysation Love  
  
Waaah!! So sad!! Tis the end! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so long! What's that? What do you mean that was a terrible ending? What loose endings!? Oh very well...perhaps I shall simply HAVE to write an epilogue! What d'you think? Mwahahaha! This is fun....anywho, please let me know what you think. (yes/no for epilogue? Though I'll probably write one anyway) Merry writing!  
-Luna Sealeaf 


	9. Epilogue

Lysation Love: Epilogue  
  
Sea gulls cried overhead. A soft rocking motion soothed her and made it difficult to wake up. The brilliant sun made her squint as she at last opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy; lifting her head was too much work, so instead she contented herself with looking at what she could see without moving.  
  
"How do you feel, my Lady?" Came a soft voice. Blinking, Semele saw a woman draped in white lean over her, a cool hand touched her cheek.  
  
"I-I'm tired," Her voice was dry and strange sounding. The boat they were in rocked and Semele noticed there were three other white-clad women who appeared to be directing the boat.  
  
"We feared you were dead my Lady. However, it seems that the Gods are not done with you yet." Memories of what had happened rushed into her mind, and Semele struggled to sit up.  
  
"What was that explosion? Where is the Empress?" The woman's serene expression did not alter as she calmly answered her questions.  
  
"Lord Philammon is dead. It was his order that the Palace be destroyed, however the army revolted and the Lysation people defeated the Geithans." Struggling to take all this in, Semele nodded and asked her to continue. "I'm afraid that the Empress was killed, as were most who had been in the Palace." Semele's heart sank as the woman bowed her head in respect.  
  
"Mother...Seamus!" In a rush she asked the woman about the foreigners. Had they been in the Palace?  
  
"Your maid spoke to me. She wanted me to tell you that she had seen the blonde boy, the one you had dinner with?" She asked questioningly, Semele nodded eagerly and the woman continued, "He was covered in blood, though his Captain was alive. We believe they escaped before the explosion. It does not seem likely that he lived though, my Lady. One of the few who survived was a Geithan guard. He said that Philammon had injured him severely. In any case, it is too late." The woman's words sank into Semele's mind and she sputtered,  
  
"Too late? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It has been nearly two weeks since the Palace's destruction, my Lady. We had little hope that you would survive, so great were your injuries."  
  
"No...no, it can't be," Semele lay back down and closed her eyes. Two weeks? Seamus had been gone for two weeks? She didn't want to think about him being dead. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind, determined to think about it later. At last she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and continued her interrogation of the woman in front of her.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The woman gave a slight bow.  
  
"I am the Priestess Tilandelle of the Sisterhood of the Gods. We are taking you to a convent on Verum Isthmus. It was your brother's, His Imperial Majesty's, wishes."  
  
"You mean Corin, he's already been crowned Emperor?" This sudden rush of information was making her head spin, and Tilandelle must have realized it, for she gently pushed her back onto the blankets in the boat.  
  
"Rest now, my Lady, we can talk more once we reach the Temple." So Semele closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. But she could not rest; her dreams were filled with images of Seamus.  
  
Over the next few weeks, once the initial shock of all that had happened began to dull, Semele learned of what had happened after she'd been knocked unconscious by the explosion. Once the people of the capital realized what the Geithans had done, they'd been enraged and took the city back from them. The soldiers themselves seemed sickened by what their Lord had done, as the Palace had housed many innocent lives. So, quietly the Geithans had left, leaving the Lysations to mourn. Corin, Semele's eldest brother, had arrived in a matter of days. He'd taken charge of the cleanup and rebuilding. Shortly after his arrival Semele was found, buried beneath the rubble, but miraculously alive. Uncertain of the population's feelings towards his youngest sister, Corin asked the Priestess' to escort her to the Temple.  
  
And no word had been heard of from the foreigners. From Seamus. Semele's first impulse had been to return to the Hunting lodge, just in case he had returned there to wait for her. But surely he would have heard of all that had happened, were he still on Lysat? Although the peaceful atmosphere of the Temple soothed Semele, the quiet made it far too easy for her thoughts to stray towards Seamus.  
  
Her Torque had been brought along with her, for which she was immensely grateful, and every night Semele would take out the necklace from a special case she'd had made, and run her hands along it. Did Seamus, if he was still alive, keep the one she'd given him? Did he know she was still alive, or did he think she was dead? The questions haunted Semele. It seemed she could only feel two things: anger or grief. If Seamus were dead, then she grieved for him, if he was alive, she could not help but feel resentful. Why didn't he look for her? Surely if he truly desired to return, his Captain could not stop him? Had he abandoned her, deciding she wasn't worth risking his life? After she had been ready to give up her home, family, and everything else important to her, to be able to stay with him?  
  
Since neither of these arguments helped Semele, she instead concentrated on thinking as little as possible. Most of her days were spent in prayers. Indeed, she spent so much time either in meditation or in prayer that Tilandelle had cautiously asked if she wished to take the vows and make herself a Priestess. At first, Semele had seriously considered doing so, but had finally decided against it. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, or with the rest of her life, but she was sure she would not always want to live in the Temple.  
  
On the other hand, neither could she return to the capital. Her other brother and sisters had offered places at their courts for her, but Semele refused. Corin had denied her request to live with him, saying he still wasn't sure how she would be received. It was, technically, her fault that the Geithans had attacked in the first place. Not that her family blamed her of course, Corin was merely thinking of her safety.  
  
So Semele spent a year at the Temple, caught between feelings of frustration, sadness, and anger. It wasn't until an injured man was brought in for healing that Semele began to feel a reason for living. The man was old and not remarkably different from any of the others admitted into the Temple for healing. Except this man was a spacer. When she heard this, Semele requested permission to assist in his care. Her request granted, she spent most of her time giving the man company. He explained that he was headed for Tarazed, the capital of the Commonwealth, to visit his son, who was at the Military Academy there. Lysat wasn't really on the way to Tarazed, but he had somehow ended up there after some bad slipstream jumps. For some reason this sparked Semele's interest, and she spent many hours talking with the man, who told her all he knew about Tarazed and the Academy.  
  
Within a month he was better and had left on his way. The Temple settled back into its normal pattern, but Semele was disquieted. She became restless and found herself going to the nearby village more and more, rather than spending hours in prayer. Seamus was no longer foremost in her thoughts, though when she did think of him it still made her heart ache. Whenever young men talked or showed interest in her, she tended to snap at them. Tirandelle, after observing Semele's quick dismissal of a young acolyte, stepped forward.  
  
"He was only trying to be friendly you know," She said, as though commenting on the weather. Semele shook her head angrily, staring out a window that overlooked the ocean.  
  
"When will they learn that I have no interest in them?" She replied tersely.  
  
"You cannot close off love forever, my Lady," Tirandelle murmured softly. Semele's only response was a snort of disdain. As Tirandelle bowed and walked away, she couldn't help feeling that she had already closed off her heart. Lost in her thoughts for a moment, Semele remembered something she'd been meaning to ask the High Priestess. Turning, she called after the retreating figure,  
  
"Wait! Lady Tirandelle, may I ask you something?" The woman turned and gave another slight bow.  
  
"How may I help you, Lady Semele?"  
  
"The Empress—my Mother, her ship, it was my inheritance. Do I still have claim over it or does it belong to the Emperor?" She asked the question breathlessly, and Tirandelle looked her over for a long time before answering.  
  
"As far as I know, it is still considered yours."  
  
"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I must go and write to my brother," Semele gave a dazzling smile and hurried away to her quarters, excitement running through her.  
  
To her relief, Corin's reply letter arrived swiftly. Eagerly Semele took it from the courier, opened it, and began to read.  
  
'To my dear sister, Her Highness Princess Semele  
From her loving brother, Emperor Corin IV  
  
Greetings Semele,  
  
Although glad to hear you are doing well, I confess to being confused about your intentions. Of course our Mother's ship is still yours; the Empress' Will was most specific and I wouldn't dream of taking anything that belongs to you. The ship is at your disposal, however I must question your plans. What makes you think you would be welcome on Terazed? Lysat is independent of the Commonwealth, and the people would surely think this was a step to becoming part of it. This matter is too important to discuss in a mere letter, however. I am sending an escort to bring you back to the Capital, if you so wish, so that we may talk more.  
  
Semele re-read the letter, and for the first time in a year, a smile broke over her face. Running to go tell High Priestess Tilandelle, she was overjoyed at the thought of returning to the capital. And she was sure that Corin would give in to her wishes.  
  
"How's he doing?" Captain Dylan Hunt asked his ship's avatar, better known as Rommie.  
  
"Well, he's been talking more. He's also started eating again, which is usually a good sign. Beka even reported that he made a joke yesterday,"  
  
"In other words, he's about back to normal." Dylan felt immense relief, and allowed himself to grin as he watched the engineer through the screen. Harper was in Machine Shop Five, fiddling with various tools and occasionally whistling.  
  
"I don't know about 'normal', but he does seem to be getting better in any case." Rommie's words were true; in the four months since they'd left Lysat, Harper had rarely spoken and had been listless. He'd avoided the others and spent most of his time working. Lately he had started to socialize again, though his manner was still much more subdued than any of them were used to.  
  
"It will take time; he'll probably never be quite the same, but he'll stop being so depressed," Dylan said wisely. Rommie glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to talk from experience," She commented.  
  
"I do. I imagine Harper feels about the same way I did when I realized I'd lost Sara," Indeed, the first person Harper had been willing to have a full conversation with had been Dylan. It had not been a lighthearted chat; Harper had asked him questions about Sara. Knowing that he was probably the only one on board who had some idea of what Harper was going through, Dylan had not hesitated to talk.  
  
"Keep an eye on him. Just in case," He ordered before leaving the room. Still, it was a relief to know that things were slowly going back to normal onboard the Andromeda.  
  
Semele's heart fluttered with nervousness. She gazed up at the gleaming ship with pride; it was truly hers. And it was her new home. In a month's time she would be leaving Lysat; the first Royal to ever, in fact, to go beyond the small sector of space in which Geitha and Lysat were located.  
  
The next month would be spent in training; she had to understand everything about the ship, how to fly it, how to use slipstream. For although Lysations had little use for space travel, they had nevertheless remained in touch with such technology. Semele's teachers, men and women who had done the unthinkable and willingly left Lysat in order to go and study foreign subjects, were delighted to at last have a student.  
  
It had been harder than Semele had expected, convincing Corin to go along with her plan. She insisted that she wanted to go completely anonymous, but Corin was reluctant to let his sister, a Princess and sixth in line for the Throne, to travel alone. And if her identity was kept a secret, she would be subject to all the dangers faced by ordinary people, rather than enjoying the relative protection a foreign Dignitary was offered in the Commonwealth.  
  
But Semele had persisted. She would pass herself off as a subject of the Commonwealth. Anyone on Lysat who ever bothered to wonder where the Princess Semele had gone to could easily be fed some likely story. Finally Corin had run out of arguments. Although Semele claimed to have every intention of eventually returning to Lysat, they both knew it was a lie. So he gave her his blessing, she visited each of her siblings to say goodbye, and prepared to leave her home forever.  
  
Once on Terazed, she would enter the Academy. Only a life completely severed from the one she had hoped to share with Seamus would be able to give her a purpose. And perhaps...a small, treacherous voice in her heart whispered, perhaps on Terazed she would hear word of the Andromeda and its crew...  
  
She shook her head, determined not to think of Seamus, not now. If she had to, she would even change her name, once on Terazed, although she hoped she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Your Highness, are you ready?" Glancing over her shoulder Semele saw one of her teachers ambling towards her. Grinning to herself, and answering someone other than her teacher, she called out,  
  
"Yes; I'm ready."  
  
Birds singing. The smell of salt in the air, the sound of waves crashing. Tree filtered sunlight...a dark haired girls laughter...  
  
Seamus bolted upright, breathing heavily. He hadn't dreamed of Lysat, or of Semele, in a long time. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over his bed and fumbled for something in the dark. His hand grasped the slippery metal and he brought it close to his face so he could examine it. Somewhere, in the vast universe, on the planet Lysat it was daytime; mid afternoon, if the bright, sparkling gold on the torque was any indication. Sighing, he ran his hand over it again. Recently he'd wished again that Rev Bem was there; he wanted to talk to him about Semele. Rev had always had something to say that could calm his mind.  
  
Harper hesitated, then quickly brought the torque to his lips and kissed it, before putting it away again. Judging from the peace and quiet they had experienced on board for the past few weeks, something big was bound to happen soon, and he'd need his rest. Trying hard not to think of a gleaming white Palace, of a cozy wooden house in the middle of a bright forest, of sparkling violet eyes, Harper lay back down and tried to sleep.  
  
End of Epilogue  
  
Finally, tis all done. And in case anyone's wondering, I got the idea of Semele's going to Terazed from the episode where Dylan went to the alternate future. (The one where Harper and Rhade are evil). In the episode, it said that Harper had met his wife (If I remember correctly) at the Military Academy...::Wink Wink:: Hint  
  
Anywho, hope this was a satisfactory ending. Ta ta.  
-Luna Sealeaf 


End file.
